El Angel Guardian
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Shinigami, había creado un Ángel Guardián, para protegerlo de lo que ella pensaba, serian ataques de aldeanos; pronto todos descubrirían, que una antigua profecía, ordenaba el nacimiento de una nueva deidad y la caída de un antiguo enemigo de la humanidad. (ADVERTENCIA: OC, OOC, Gary Stu y Mary Sue)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: A pesar de que este será un "Fic Serio" y será más que nada, para conmemorar como inicio "Diego y Laura" les pedimos, que también lo tomen como algo para burlarse, ya que aquí "parodiaremos" los fic de Mary Sue y Gary Stu.**

 **Personajes OC:**

 **Tomoe: el Ángel/Neko Guardián de Naruto (N/A: Tomoe significa "Amiga" y "Bendición").**

 **Daiki: Gary Stu de Diego.**

 **Hazuki: Mary Sue de Laura.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Instante Random/Emotivo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Hola, chicos —dijo Zafir07 molesto, pero pronto, se relajó._

— _¿Qué tienes, Diego? —pregunto CCSakuraForever con preocupación, gravada en su rostro; al ver al chico de cabello blanco y ojos lila, decaído._

— _No chicos —dijo el joven de cabello blanco, pasándose una mano por el cabello, antes de encender un cigarro; dejando a sus compañeros desconcertados —Es solo… que… a veces olvido, porque hago lo que amo hacer._

— _¿Escribir Fanfic? —Pregunto su novia de rasgos idénticos y Diego asintió; Laura coloco tazas de café para todos —Ey, Zafir, Sakura… gracias por estar allí siempre, aunque no merezcamos su apoyo. En verdad, gracias por todo… también, a aquellos usuarios ocasionales —Una sonrisa surco los labios de ambos autores._

 _Diego y Laura: Gracias por el apoyo de todos, cada día que nos embarcamos en una nueva aventura, mil gracias a todos, por estar allí, dándonos fuerzas._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fin del Instante Random/Emotivo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Prologo: Ángel Guardián**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Ese maldito demonio esta esparciendo a sus fuerzas más rápido de lo esperado… ¡Mierda!_ —Pensó el enmascarado llegando a Konoha — _Lo peor de todo, es que a pesar del poder que me ha otorgado Rikudo-Sama, seguramente no podré resistir mucho, hasta no controlarlo… lo lamento Sensei, lo lamento, Kushina-Sama, Kakashi, Rin-Chan… Pero… Hagoromo-Sama tendrá sus razones, para hacer todo esto._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hace ya **5** minutos, que Kushina había iniciado su parto, afortunadamente todo parecía ir bien.

—Ya está coronando, Kushina-Chan —dijo la partera —Ya, ya veo la cabeza, ¡puja!

— ¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?! —Pregunto la pelirroja enfadada, hasta que finalmente, la partera tomo al niño, lo seco, le puso una sábana azul y lo entrego a su madre, quien estaba exhausta —Naruto…

—Kushina-Chan —dijo el hombre a su lado —Tengo que sellar a Kyūbi.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —Grito Kushina, al notar que él bebe, no estaba en sus brazos.

—No se mueva, Hokage-Sama o su hijo fallecerá a la tierna edad de 2 minutos de vida —dijo el enmascarado.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto el Hokage enfadado, usando su Hiraishin, arrebatándole al niño y golpeando al Nukenin. Tomo a su esposa y los llevo a la casa de seguridad —Aquí estarán a salvo.

—No lo creo —dijo el enmascarado.

— ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?! —Pregunto el Hokage, iniciando una corta batalla de Taijutsu con el Nukenin, siendo derrotado, gracias al curioso Jutsu de su rival y Kushina fue adsorbida por el Kamui— ¡KUSHINA! —El Hokage desapareció con su Hiraishin, sintiendo a su esposa y llegando al lugar, pero escucho un rugido en Konoha.

—Tiene… tiene a Kyubi —Susurro Kushina, mientras que Minato la llevaba al Hospital de Konoha y luego él iba a hacerle frente a Kyubi y al enmascarado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato lanzo un Kunai.

Su rival se volvió intangible, esquivando el Kunai.

Minato sonrió y se transportó al Kunai, creo un Rasengan en su mano y lo estrello contra la espalda de su rival.

—Nada mal… Hokage-Sama, me has quitado el control de Kyūbi —dijo el enmascarado —Pero ya veremos, como les harán frente a los próximos enemigos del Shinobi Sekai y a Kyūbi —Su enemigo desapareció en un Shunshin.

 **Recuerdo**

— _Nada mal… Hokage-Sama, me has quitado el control de Kyūbi —dijo el enmascarado —Pero ya veremos, como les harán frente a los próximos enemigos del Shinobi Sekai y a Kyūbi —Su enemigo desapareció en un Shunshin._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Minato dejo ese pensamiento de lado y fue a hacerse cargo de Kyūbi, quien ahora era atacada por los Shinobi y ahora solo se defendía.

— ¡Cuidado! — Grito un Shinobi— ¡Está cargando una Bijudama!—La Bijudama fue disparada contra el Yondaime, quien estaba sobre el monte de los Hokages; mientras que, usando Fūton, Kyūbi barría con sus adversarios.

— **¡Kekkei Jutsu! (Jutsu Barrera)** —exclamo Minato, al ver como Kyūbi lanzaba una **Bijudama** ; la **Bijudama** fue adsorbida por el Kekkei Jutsu y luego exploto a lo lejos _—_ ¡Sarutobi! _—_ El Sandaime miro al Yondaime _—_ ¡Encierren a Kyūbi, mientras que utilizo el **Shiki Fūin** en Naruto! _—_ Luego de **20** minutos, Minato llego malherido a la casa de emergencia; no hizo falta decir que Kushina lo había dejado malherido y desangrándose con peligro de muerte, luego de que le conto su plan para salvar Konoha _—_ **¡Shiki Fūin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Mortal de Shinigami)**.

Shinigami era una mujer de cabellos negros y largos, ojos carmesí, llevaba un Kimono negro con un gran escote, piel pálida y aparentaba unos **17** años.

— **Namikaze Minato** —dijo Shinigami — **Ya se lo que deseas hacer y solo puedo decirte, que Naruto-Kun, tendrá que enfrentar grandes rivales en el futuro y esto. Puede condenarlo** —Minato agacho su cabeza. Shinigami saco su Guadaña y rápidamente, transformo a Kyūbi en una esfera, antes de sellarla dentro de Naruto, chasqueo sus dedos y Kushina apareció.

— ¡Kushina-Chan! —Dijo Minato abrazando a su esposa— ¡¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ, SHINIGAMI-SAMA?!

— **La he traído, porque lo que estoy por hacer, le concierne a ella** —dijo Shinigami — **Además, porque tú, tendrás una condena, mientras que ella, podrá vivir, cuidando de tu hijo** —En menos de **15** segundos, Shinigami había sellado a Kyūbi dentro de Naruto y una luz había aparecido al lado de Shinigami, de la luz salió una joven: era una chica de cabello blanco, orejas de gato, ojos dorados con pupila rasgada, llevaba una camiseta negra y un pantalón Jean rojo, lo más destacable era una cola que se asomaba.

—Kushina-Sama, Minato-Sama. Mi nombre es Tomoe y soy el Ángel Guardián, de Naruto-Sama —dijo la chica de cabello blanco, el rubio y la pelirroja, miraron a Shinigami.

— **He visto lo que le depara a Naruto-Kun y necesitara mucha ayuda, que solo Kushina-Chan, podrá otorgarle, mientras que Tomoe lo defenderá, ya que he visto lo que esta aldea, le hará al pequeño** —dijo Shinigami, tomando el hombro de Minato, chasqueo sus dedos y Kushina rejuveneció visiblemente, antes de que Minato y Shinigami desaparecieran.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **6 años después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Los ancianos del Consejo, deseaban tener a Naruto, como un arma para NE (Y posiblemente, un arma para destruir a Madara) asi que esparcieron el rumor de que Naruto era la encarnación de Kyūbi; pero Sarutobi salió en defensa del pequeño, diciendo que gracias a él, "la bestia" permanecía bajo control.

Los ancianos no podían estar más enfadados, acababan de perder el arma perfecta, para sus planes de conquista, pero bueno, aun tenían otro par de ases bajo sus mangas…

Por lo menos, **2** Ases se habían perdido, en una sola "Jugada": Cuando convencieron, a un gran número de aldeanos y Shinobis, de que Naruto era "Kyūbi reencarnado" y supieron que habían fallado, del peor modo posible: Una chica de cabello plateado, vestida con una camiseta negra muy ajustada y un pantalón rojo, con extrañas orejas y cola felinas. Esa chica, esa desconocida, había asesinado a todos los aldeanos y Shinobis, creando una Guadaña de luz, con la cual masacro a aquellos que quisieron herir a Naruto.

Y eso no fue lo peor, sino que Kushina amenazó de muerte al Consejo Civil, al Consejo de Clanes y a ellos, los ancianos. Homura comenzó a gritar histérico, antes de que Kushina le decapitara con una **Chakra Chēn**.

—Danzo, Koharu —Hablo Kushina, elevando su Chakra, hasta tal punto que todos comenzaron a asfixiarse —Intenten algo más contra mi hijo y juro que los voy a decapitar, los desollare y usare sus pieles, como alfombras para decorar mi sala.

 **Ok… Kushina definitivamente era una madre a la cual, no se debía de hacer enojar. Danzo y Koharu, debían de tener mucho cuidado, además necesitaban saber más sobre esa tal Tomoe.**

 _ **N/A:**_ _LAURA:_ _ **Cualquier**_ _idea,_ _ **por**_ _favor_ _ **dejarla**_ _, ya_ _ **sea**_ _en_ _ **los**_ _comentarios_ _ **o**_ _por_ _ **MP**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: A pesar de que este será un "Fic Serio" y será más que nada, para conmemorar como inicio "Diego y Laura" les pedimos, que también lo tomen como algo para burlarse, ya que aquí "parodiaremos" los fic de Mary Sue y Gary Stu.**

 **Personajes OC:**

 **Tomoe: el Ángel/Neko Guardián de Naruto (N/A: Tomoe significa "Amiga" y "Bendición").**

 **Daiki: Gary Stu de Diego.**

 **Hazuki: Mary Sue de Laura.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Estas bien, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto Kushina a su hijo, quien respiraba pesado.

—Estoy bien —dijo Naruto mirando su mano derecha, la cual estaba siendo curada por el Chakra de Ritsuko y Tomoe —Sigamos practicando.

—Bien —dijo Kushina —Pero ten cuidado, el Chakra de Ritsuko, aunque es manejado por ella…

—No está diseñado para ser usado por un ser humano —repitió Naruto, cual mantra, sonriente — _Aun asi, me sirve que tener una Kitsune que me quiera_ —Pensó Naruto sonriente.

— **Muy bien, Naruto-Sama** —dijo Tomoe al lado de su amo, sonriente — **Ahora... realícelo.**

—Tomoe-Chan —Hablo Kushina —Usar su **Moldable Energy (Energía Moldeable)** mientras, que está usando el Chakra de Ritsuko-Chan, no puede ser una buena idea.

Ambas vieron una esfera dorada aparecer en la mano de Naruto (Como una Gudōdama) y con un par de movimientos, creo una Guadaña dorada.

— **¿Lo ve, Kushina-Sama?** — dijo una sonriente Tomoe — **Usando el Chakra de Ritsuko-San, el Moldeable Energy, es más fuerte con el Chakra de Ritsuko-Sama.**

—Además Okasan —Naruto se sacó su camiseta, dejando sonrojadas a su madre y su Ángel, pero la que más se deleitaba era Ritsuko; Naruto se giró y en su espalda, había un **Fūin-Seigen (Sello de Restricción)** —Este Fūin, evita que el Chakra de Ritsuko-Chan, sea liberado en exceso.

—Muy bien, ambos ya me convencieron — dijo Kushina derrotada, antes de entregarle un papel a su hijo —Bueno Naruto-Kun, concentra Chakra en ese papel —El papel se cortó a la mitad (Fūton), Una mitad se arrugo (Raiton) y la otra se humedeció (Suiton)

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —Se preguntaron Naruto y Tomoe, mientras que Kushina saltaba de un lado al otro feliz —Okasan/Kushina-Sama —Luego de que Kushina dejara de saltar de un lado al otro, Naruto, Tomoe y Kushina fueron a la oficina del Hokage.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola, Hiruzen — dijo Kushina —Necesito que me entregues "las cajas", por favor —Hiruzen palideció, él sabía perfectamente de que hablaba Kushina, esas "cajas" eran prácticamente el mayor tesoro de Konoha y los Ancianos, querían apoderarse de ellas, pero… eran por herencia de Naruto.

Sin más que decir o hacer, Hiruzen, entrego las cajas a Kushina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los siguientes **3** meses, con las cajas en posesión de Naruto, conllevaron a un gran entrenamiento físico y psicológico, para poder controlar su herencia, la herencia de los 4 Clanes Rikudo, que eran por derecho de Naruto: Uchiha, Senju, Hyuga y Uzumaki.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 meses después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo Tomoe, lanzando una bola de fuego, con la forma de una cabeza de dragón.

— **¡Fūinjutsu:** **Tenshi Fūin Kassei-ka** **! (Jutsu de Sellado: Actívate: Sello del Ángel)** —Exclamo Naruto, mientras que de su espalda salían un par de alas blancas y él se elevaba en el aire.

—Naruto-Sama —dijo Tomoe desde tierra —No olvide, que a pesar de mis tiernas orejitas, no solo soy una Nekomata, sino que también soy en parte Ángel —Tomoe saco un par de alas y alzo vuelo— **¡Ketsueki tenshi: Katana! (Sangre de Ángel: Espada)**

— ¡Naruto-Kun, Tomoe-Chan! —Dijo Kushina desde tierra —Ambos tienen que descansar, mañana Naruto-Kun inicia en la academia.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Al día siguiente; Academia de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien, jóvenes —dijo Iruka —Iniciare contándoles la historia de Konoha y en las siguientes semanas, sabrán lo que significa ser un Shinobi, asi como algunos Jutsus que necesitaran.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mayoría del aprendizaje, Naruto ya lo sabía por su madre y no solo él, sino también algunos herederos de clanes, Naruto casi siempre se distraía por 2 cosas: 1. Por leer sus pergaminos de Jutsus y 2. Por qué nadie, excepto él, podía ver a Tomoe, ya que ella podía decidir, quien la veía y quién no.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien jóvenes, el día de hoy, tendrán una prueba de Ninjutsu elemental, espero que hayan estudiado, sobre sus afinidades elementales —dijo Iruka Los Genin, fueron llevados por Iruka a un lugar de tiro al blanco; al llegar, encontraron a sus padres y muchos pergaminos, Iruka les entrego una hoja de papel a cada uno y procedió a explicar —Lo que quiero que hagan, es que concentren su Chakra en el papel, luego tomaran un pergamino que contenga Jutsus de su elemento afín, lo leerán y realizarán, un Jutsu que hayan leído, ¿Entendido?

— ¡Hai! —dijeron todos, mientras que llevaban Chakra a sus papeles, para luego buscar pergaminos con dichos elementos —Primero: Hyuga Hinata.

— **¡Suiton: Hahonryū no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Torrente de Destrucción de Agua)** —La Hyuga creo una esfera de agua, que lanzo contra una de las dianas, destruyéndola.

—Suiton Jutsu —dijo Iruka anotando algo en una tabla —Buen trabajo Hinata, calificación: Excelente… Hyuga Neji… —Pero Neji no obedeció, sino que utilizo su Juken —Deficiente.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grito Neji ofendido ¿¡Cómo se atreve usted a ponerme deficiente a mí: un Hyuga!?

—La tarea era usar Ninjutsu elemental — dijo Uchiha Kagami, quien estaba de brazos cruzados —Cosa que tú no hiciste.

—Exacto —dijo Iruka —Nara Shikamaru…

— **¡Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Destrucción de Rocas)** —Exclamo Shikamaru, golpeando la tierra con sus manos, la tierra bajo sus manos se partió, algunas rocas flotaron y fueron hacia los muñecos, destruyéndolos.

—Nara Shikamaru… sobresaliente —dijo Iruka —Nara Kiyomi.

Kiyomi era una chica de cabello negro recogido en 2 colas a cada lado de su cabeza, tenía ojos grises, llevaba una camiseta verde y una falda blanca.

— **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Eléctrico)** —Exclamo Kiyomi, lanzando un rayo desde la palma de su mano y destruyendo los muñecos.

—Kiyomi, excelente— dijo Iruka —Uchiha Sasuke.

— **¡** **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** **!** **(E. Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke.

—Uchiha Sasuke: Sobresaliente — dijo Iruka — Uchiha Naomi.

— **¡Katon: Hōusenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas de Fénix)** —Exclamo Naomi, quemando las **3** dianas, con un Katon Jutsu blanco; pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que en el interior del Katon Jutsu, habían Shuriken.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante —Sabia que ese fenómeno no podría pasar la prueba.

—Uchiha Naomi, Excelente —dijo Iruka.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Protesto Sasuke ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE ESA FENOMENO, SACAR UN EXCELENTE, MIENTRAS QUE YO SAQUE UN ACEPTABLE?! —Pero Naruto se movió rápidamente, tomándolo por el cuello y liberando Chakra **Hyoton**.

— **No… vuelvas… a llamarla… fenómeno, Teme afeminado** —dijo Naruto, con una voz oscura, dejando a Sasuke frio y temeroso.

—Arigato, Naruto-Kun —dijo Naomi abrazando a Naruto.

— " _Parece ser, que aquí podemos arreglar un matrimonio, Kushina-Sensei"_ —susurro Shisui, al ver cuán cariñosa era su Imoto, con Naruto. Kushina asintió.

—Veamos que tenemos hasta ahora — dijo Iruka —Hinata: 5; Neji: 3, Shikamaru: 4, Kiyomi: 5; Sasuke: 3 y Naomi: 5… siguiente: Inuzuka Kiba.

— **¡Doton: Sekijun no Tsukisashi no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Empalamiento de Estalagmita)** —Exclamo Kiba, haciendo que varias estalagmitas salieran de la tierra y destruyeran los muñecos.

—Inuzuka Kiba: Excelente —dijo Iruka —Aburame Shino.

— **¡Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Brazos Poderosos de Agua)** —dijo Shino calmado, sus brazos se fortalecieron y destruyo los muñecos.

—Aburame Shino: Excelente —dijo Iruka—Haruno Sakura.

— ¡Doton: Domu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanza de Tierra) —Los brazos de Sakura, se cubrieron de tierra y partió por la mitad los muñecos.

—Se parece a mí Jutsu —dijo el casi imperceptible Shino y Naruto asintió.

—Haruno Sakura: 5 — dijo Iruka —Yamanaka Ino.

— **¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** —grito Ino, escupiendo un chorro de agua a gran presión y decapitando todos los muñecos.

—Yamanaka Ino: 4 —dijo Iruka —Daiki.

Daiki era un chico de cabello negro, ojos negros, que llevaba una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro, lo vieron reunir Chakra.

— ¡Para hoy, súper estrella! —dijo Hazuki molesta con su hermano, quien le miro.

— **¡Shakuton: Shōkyaku no Bureizu! (E. Quemar: Llamarada de Incineración)** —Varias esferas de fuego, se formaron alrededor de Daiki, para luego formar una gran esfera, que incinero los muñecos de prueba.

—Daiki: Excelente — dijo Iruka —Hazuki.

— ¡Suiton: Kienzan! (E. Agua: Jutsu Disco Destructor) —Exclamo Hazuki, sosteniendo un disco de agua sobre su cabeza, que lanzo y destruyo los muñecos.

—Hazuki: Excelente —dijo Iruka.

—Ahora, Naruto y luego Tomoe —dijo Iruka.

—Ella no es una alumna, Iruka —Hablo Kushina —Ella es solo, la guardiana de Naruto-Kun.

— **¡Fūton: Jūha Sho no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Ola Bestial)** —Exclamo Naruto, destruyendo **2** muñecos de prueba, con Fūton — **¡Raiton: Shiden! (E. Rayo: Electricidad Purpura)** —Naruto concentro Chakra Raiton en su mano, creando rayos purpura, señalo un muñeco y los rayos, se transformaron en una lanza, que destruyo otros **2**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _¡Naruto, acaba de utilizar un_ _ **Chidory**_ _purpura!_ —Pensaron los Jōnin y el Hokage, sorprendido.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Suiton: Mizurappa** **no Jutsu!** **(** **Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosas** **)** —Destruyo el último escupiendo agua y moviendo sus manos, haciendo que el agua fuera en forma de olas, hacia el blanco.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Hiruzen! —Grito Danzo — ¡Debes de entregarme al demonio, con su control de Suiton, Fūton y Raiton, esta aldea, estará en la cúspide en la cual debe de estar! — Todos los consejeros, le hacían señas a Danzo, para que se callara, pero no prestaba atención — ¡Con el control de 3 elementos y los elementos secundarios que se pueden formar, el demonio…! —Danzo fue estrellado, contra una pared, cortesía de Kushina, quien libero todo su Chakra.

—Escúchame atentamente, maldito bastardo — dijo Kushina con una voz demoniaca, que les helo la sangre a todos —Vuelves a referirte a mi hijo como un demonio… ¡Y JURO QUE LO UNICO QUE QUEDARA DE TI, SERA EL RECUERDO, DE COMO TE DESMEMBRE! —Kushina soltó a Danzo, dejo de liberar su instinto asesino y se fue a sentar.

—Pido el Equipo **7** : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Naomi —dijo Kakashi leyendo su novela.

—Además, ten en cuenta, que Tomoe-San, estará en tu equipo, ya que ella es la guardiana de Naruto —dijo Hiruzen.

—Pido el Equipo **8** : Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino —dijo Kurenai, desanimada, por no poder entrenar al hijo de su Sensei.

—Pido el Equipo **9** : Tenten, Rock Lee y Hyuga Neji —dijo Guy, alzando su pulgar.

—Pido el Equipo **10** : Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji —dijo Azuma.

—Pido el Equipo **11** : Nara Kiyomi, Daiki y Hazuki—dijo Yamato.

El Hokage aprobó los equipos y todos se retiraron.

Kushina estaba sonriente, siempre y cuando Tomoe y Naruto, estuvieran juntos, no habría nada a que temer.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Reino de los Kamis**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una Megami, se encontraba recostada en su lecho… _autosatisfaciéndose_ , mientras que pensaba en _cierto humano_ , que desde muy pequeño, le había resultado muy lindo.

— _ **Tu eres mi elegido, Naruto-Kun**_ —Pensó la Megami sonriente — _ **Tu… tu serás el destinado, para recibir la Magia de God Slayer y…seguramente Neechan, no se opondrá a darte su Devil Slayer… muy pronto… pronto, serás mío… Naruto-Kun.**_

 **Megamis… y pedófilas. Eso sí que era tener mala suerte, ¿No les parece?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: A pesar de que este será un "Fic Serio" y será más que nada, para conmemorar como inicio "Diego y Laura" les pedimos, que también lo tomen como algo para burlarse, ya que aquí "parodiaremos" los fic de Mary Sue y Gary Stu.**

 **Personajes OC:**

 **Tomoe: el Ángel/Neko Guardián de Naruto (N/A: Tomoe significa "Amiga" y "Bendición").**

 **Daiki: Gary Stu de Diego.**

 **Hazuki: Mary Sue de Laura.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Sasuke y Naomi; estaban esperando a su Sensei, desde hace ya **2** horas en el salón.

Naomi estaba escribiendo algo en su diario, Sasuke estaba desesperándose, Naruto y Tomoe, estaban sentados juntos, leyendo pergaminos.

— ¡No puedo creer esto! —Grito Sasuke desesperado ¡Yo soy un Uchiha y no tengo porque quedarme aquí a esperar a un supuesto maestro, que no ha de llegar! —En eso, la puerta se abrió. Y Naruto sonrió al reconocerlo, ese hombre, era uno de los muchos Jōnin que lo golpeaban cuando era más pequeño, si él lo entrenaría, era obvio que tendría alguno de sus 3 elementos y se volvería mejor que ese hombre.

—Hola jóvenes, lamento el haberme demorado tanto — dijo el Jōnin de cabello gris, mascara y bandana torcida —Los espero en la azotea —El Jōnin desapareció en un **Shunshin** , acto que repitieron Naruto, Naomi y Tomoe.

— ¿¡Pero qué…!? — Pregunto Sasuke, a nadie en específico, mientras que subía las escaleras, para llegar a la azotea— ¿¡Cómo se atreven esos idiotas, a dejarme a mí, atrás!?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de presentarse, el Jōnin tomo la palabra.

—Bueno… mañana realizaremos, una prueba —dijo Kakashi —Nos veremos en el Campo de Entrenamiento **7** a las **7:00** am —Kakashi se despidió con su ojo sonriente y desapareció nuevamente en un **Shunshin**.

Mientras que Tomoe y Ritsuko, tenían la misma línea de pensamientos: — _ **Ese maldito de Kakashi, ¿Cómo se atreve él a darle órdenes a Naruto-Kun/Sama, después de casi matarlo en más de una ocasión en el pasado?**_ —Aunque claro, Tomoe siempre lucia tranquila.

— _No te preocupes, Ritsuko-Chan_ —dijo Naruto telepáticamente — _Mañana voy a herir a "Kakashi-Sensei"_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras tanto, en el Kami no Sekai, con la Megami pedófila…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Naruto-Kun, puede querer vengarse de Kakashi, pero eso no quita que luchara con honor** — decía la Megami, revolcándose en su cama de la felicidad — **Si es definitivo… Naruto-Kun, deberá de poseer mi God Slayer Mahō y yo podre chupar…** —Se sonrojo y se escondió bajo sus almohadas y sabanas.

 **(N/A DIEGO: ¡A MI NO ME MIREN ASI, FUE LAURA QUIEN LO ESCRIBIO!)**

 **(Zafir09 Y CCSakuraForever: Si, seguro, que fue Laura, quien lo escribió ¬¬)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ningen no Sekai; Al día siguiente; Campo de Entrenamiento 7**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿Por qué llego hasta ahora?! —Pregunto Satsuki de forma acusadora— ¡Usted dijo que llegáramos a las 7:00!

—Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso, Baka — dijo Sasuke con los ojos cerrados —Oto-Sama, ya me había dicho que Kakashi, acostumbraba a llegar tarde.

—Muy bien chicos —dijo Kakashi, sacando **2** cascabeles —Como ven, aquí tengo un par de cascabeles, ustedes tendrán que conseguirlos, antes del mediodía.

— _Son las_ _ **9:30**_ —Pensó Naruto — _Solo hay_ _ **2**_ _cascabeles, él es un Jōnin_.

—Naruto, Tomoe—dijo Kakashi, sacándolo de trance—Creo que no han aprendido, la primera regla de un Ninja: Esconderse —Sus compañeros se habían ocultado, excepto Tomoe.

—Recuerde, que Tomoe, no un miembro del equipo, ella es mi guardiana —dijo Naruto, mientras que Tomoe se elevaba en el aire.

— ¡¿ESA CHICA ES UN ÁNGEL?! —Grito en su mente, Kakashi.

— **¡Fūton: Bushin Shuriken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Clon de Shuriken)** —Grito Naruto y Kakashi volvió su mirada, viendo como una Shuriken se volvía mil… ¡MILES DE SHURIKEN INVUIDAS EN FŪTON, IBAN HACIA ÉL! —Kakashi alcanzo a saltar, pero sus cascabeles cayeron.

— _El plan de Naruto-Sama, funciono_ —Pensó Tomoe, antes de realizar sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas de Fénix)** —Tomoe comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego hacia Kakashi, quien desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

— ¡Tomoe-Chan! —Grito Naruto, la chica Ángel/Neko se sobresaltó —Te dije que esta era mi batalla, tu debiste de protegerme, no me asistirme —Tomoe agacho la cabeza — ¡No puedo ser un Ninja, si alguien libra mis batallas por mí! —Tomoe asintió aun con su cabeza baja.

— _ **Naruto-Kun, detente**_ —advirtió Ritsuko.

—Si vas a ayudarme, será para realizar una distracción, no para librar las batallas, que se supone tengo que librar yo mismo, como Ninja —dijo Naruto, antes de notar como su Ángel/Neko soltaba lágrimas. Antes de sentirse abrazada.

— **Lo lamento, Naruto-Sama** —dijo Tomoe correspondiendo al abrazo — **Le ayudare, cuando lo vea en verdadero peligro.**

—O cuando yo lo diga —dijo Naruto, antes de besar la frente del ángel.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento personal de Guy-Sensei**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien chicos —dijo Guy —Ustedes tendrán una prueba sencilla, pero primero deseo saber, si alguno de los 3, practica Taijutsu.

— ¡Guy-Sensei! — dijo Lee — ¡Yo deseo ser un gran ninja, solo usando mi Taijutsu: Goken!

—Yo deseo encontrar mi destino y mi arte es el Juken Hyuga —dijo Neji.

—Yo deseo ser una de las mejores esgrimistas de armas —dijo Tenten.

—Muy bien jóvenes — dijo Guy —Iniciaremos con algo sencillo —Guy saco unas pesas de tobillos, que les coloco a sus alumnos —Ahora, deseo que le den 100 vueltas a la aldea, mientras que lanzan patadas, asi... —Guy se colocó el doble de peso y comenzó a lanzar patadas.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron unos aterrorizados Neji y Tenten, mientras que Lee inicio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 8**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien chicos, esto será sencillo —dijo Kurenai —Repartidos por el Campo de Entrenamiento, encontraran **24** banderines, tienen que traer un total de **8** , para pasar; pero tengan en cuenta, que yo podre aparecer, cuando menos se lo esperen, para evitar que traigan sus correspondientes banderines.

— ¡Hai! —Los 3 desaparecieron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¡Ya tengo **2** banderines! —Murmuro un feliz Kiba.

—Y yo tengo **4** —Murmuro Shino detrás de él— **Hijutsu:** **Konchū-Kyū** **no Jutsu (Jutsu Secreto: Jutsu Esfera de Insectos)** —Kiba se giró, solo para ver como una esfera de hormigas les caían encima a él y a Akamaru —Esto y... esto es mío —Con una gran parsimonia, Shino tomo los **2** banderines de Kiba.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 7**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke lanzo su último Kunai, hacia un alambre. Kakashi, vio como una trampa se activaba y varios Kunai y Shuriken, iban hacia él.

— _Es muy listo, sin lugar a dudas_ —Pensó Kakashi.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke.

— ¡ _Doton_ : _Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu_! **(Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Escondrijo Bajo Tierra)** —Exclamo igualmente Kakashi, solo que él estaba sorprendido de que un Genin, pudiera realizar ese Jutsu, pero logro salvarse, tras hundirse bajo tierra.

— ¡¿Dónde está, por dónde saldrá?! —Se preguntaba Sasuke, activando su Sharingan en primera etapa y mirando a todos lados.

— **¡** **Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Tierra: Jutsu Decapitación Mental** **)** —dijo Kakashi, tomando un pie de Sasuke y hundiéndolo en la tierra —No lo has hecho mal, pero no estás trabajando, como deberías.

— **¡Raiton: Zeusu no Yari no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Lanza de Zeus)** —Kakashi reconoció la voz de Naruto y vio un rayo salir hacia él, Kakashi desenterró a Sasuke, esquivando ambos, el rayo.

En eso, apareció Satsuki, lanzando algunos golpes de Taijutsu, que ella conocía, pero sin mayor efecto, sobre su Sensei, quien le esquivaba.

— ¡Naruto-Kun, ataca de nuevo, con ese mismo Jutsu! —le dijo Satsuki.

— **¡Raiton: Zeusu no Yari no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Lanza de Zeus)** —Exclamo Naruto, en su mano se formó otra lanza/rayo, que lanzo contra su Sensei.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Satsuki, lanzando una bola de fuego blanca.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Kakashi, guardando su libro.

— **¡Fūton: Jūha Shō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Ola Bestial)** —Exclamo Naruto, moviendo su mano derecha, ambos Gōkakyū tomaron un gran tamaño, pero el Jutsu de Naruto, condijo las brasas de fuego, hacia Kakashi.

Mientras que Sasuke, observaba impotente, como ese fenómeno (Satsuki) y el Dobe, acababan de lograr lo que él no: Vencer a Kakashi y reclamar los cascabeles.

Sasuke se lanzó contra Naruto, pero Tomoe se lanzó hacia él, le tomo por el cuello y liberando su poder, le hizo caer desmallado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi despertó atado a un tronco y vio a sus alumnos almorzando.

—Bueno… por lo que veo, tomaron los cascabeles y… antes de caer inconsciente, pude ver que trabajaron en equipo —dijo Kakashi —Bueno… Naruto, Satsuki y Sasuke… ustedes serán el equipo **7**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 10**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Buen trabajo niños — dijo un sonriente Azuma, encendiendo un cigarro —Pudieron derrotarme en una sincronía.

 **Recuerdo**

— _¡No puedo creer, que no lo atrapemos! —Murmuro una enfadada Ino, jalándose los cabellos._

— _No te sulfures, Ino — dijo Shikamaru —Tengo un plan… asi que escuchen, con mucha atención…_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

— _¿Chōji? —Pregunto Azuma, encendiendo un cigarro— ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _¡Lo voy a vencer, Sensei y luego, nos llevara a comer BBQ! — Dijo Chōji —_ _ **¡Baika no Jutsu! (Jutsu Multi tamaño)**_ _—Al instante, el gordo… digo… "el chico de huesos anchos" se… volvió más… ancho gracias su Jutsu—_ _ **¡Nikudan Sensha! (Bola de Tanque Humana)**_ _—Comenzó a rodar, hacia Azuma._

— _**¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)**_ _—Exclamo Shikamaru, Azuma sonrió confiando._

— _Nada mal Shikamaru… pero soy un Jōnin —Azuma hizo que su Chakra resonara, liberándose._

— _¡Rayos! —Pensaron Shikamaru y Chōji—Muy bien Ino, el plan esta tal y como tú lo tenías en mente._

— _**¡Ninpo:**_ _ **Kata zutsū no Jutsu**_ _ **! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Jaqueca)**_ _—exclamo Ino._

 _Un gran dolor de cabeza invadió al Jōnin, antes de ser aplastado por Chōji._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 11**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!** ( **E. Madera: Jutsu Zarza Asfixiante** )—Exclamo Tenzo.

— ¡Muévanse! —Grito Kiyomi mientras que saltaba, antes de que "los látigos de madera" la capturaran.

Hazuki utilizo su **Shunshin**.

Daiki envió Chakra a sus pies, escapando del Jutsu captor de su Sensei.

— **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** —Exclamo Kiyomi, intentando capturar a su Sensei.

— **¡Mokuton: Mokusei Bushin no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Clon de Madera)** —Exclamo Tenzo, creando una copia suya, que fue capturado por el Kagemane de su alumna.

— **¡** **Shakuton: Shōkyaku no Bureizu no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento Quemar: Llamarada de Incineración)** —Exclamo Daiki, lanzando literalmente un sol, hacia su Sensei.

— **¡Mokuton: Mokujōheki no Jutsu!** **(** **E. Madera: Jutsu Pared Esférica de Madera** **)** —Exclamo Tenzo, creando una esfera de madera, que le salvo del Jutsu.

— **¡Suiton: Mizu Kyū no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Esfera de Agua)** —Exclamo Hazuki, lanzando una esfera de agua, que golpeo inútilmente el Jutsu de su Sensei.

Lo siguiente, fueron varios Jutsus, que no hacia el menor daño a la protección de Tenzo — _Creo que los niños, no entienden el propósito de esta prueba_ —Pensó Tenzo.

—Intentemos algo nuevo —dijo Daiki y las chicas asintieron.

— **¡Ninpo: Kage no Zanbatō no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Espada de Sombras)** —Exclamo Kiyomi creando una Espada Gigante, cortando por la mitad el Jutsu escudo de su Sensei.

— **¡Suiton: Hahonryū no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Torrente de Destrucción)** —Exclamo Hazuki, golpeando a su Sensei en el pecho, con una esfera de agua, que lo mando a volar.

— **¡Shakuton: Shotō no Jutsu! (E. Quemar: Jutsu Disparo)** —dijo finalmente Daiki, con sus dedos índice y corazón, desde los cuales lanzo una pequeña esfera de Shakuton, que quemo a su Sensei.

—Trabajaron en equipo… ¡Asi que ustedes serán el equipo **11**! —Dijo Tenzo sonriente —Vengan… vamos a comer, se lo han ganado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Entonces… ¿Quién eres Tomoe-San? —pregunto Sakura, interesada en la chica de cabellos blancos, que siempre acompañaba a Naruto.

—Hace 13 años, ocurrió algo en la aldea — dijo Tomoe —El Yondaime Hokage, lucho contra el enemigo que había aparecido y yo fui creada, para defender a Naruto-Sama.

— ¿Defenderlo de que, exactamente, Tomoe-San? —Pregunto Kakashi.

— **Danzo, Homura y Koharu** — inicio Tomoe — **Han… cometido actos repugnantes hacia esta aldea, actos, que los podrían llevar a ser ejecutados, entre esos actos, fue mentir y decir que Naruto-Sama era un demonio. Yo fui creada para defenderlo, de AQUELLOS…** —dijo ahora mirando directamente a Kakashi—… **Que llegaron a creerles a los consejeros.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kami no Sekai**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Tú también lo puedes notar, ¿verdad?!** —Pregunto la Megami enamorada, a su hermana Demoniza (OC).

— **Sí, yo también puedo notarlo** —dijo sonriente la Demoniza.

— **Aquel que podrá llevar** **ESE** **elemento** —dijo la Megami.

— **Claramente lo controlara aún mejor que Cronos pero…** — la demoniza miro fijamente a su hermana — **Puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme… que tu desearías darle otro elemento y usar un… ritual de…** —La Megami, sonrojada le tapó la boca a su hermana.

— **¡Se lo llegas a decir a alguien y te bañare en** **Futton (E. Vapor) radioactivo!** —dijo la Megami temerosa, de que su hermana demoniza, revelara a los otros, su enamoramiento hacia Naruto.

 **¿Cuál sería aquel elemento controlado por Cronos, que llevara próximamente Naruto? ¿Cuál desean que sea la Megami enamorada? (Puede ser de cualquier mitología, no necesariamente del Sintoísmo) ¿Qué nombre llevara la Demoniza?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: A pesar de que este será un "Fic Serio" y será más que nada, para conmemorar como inicio "Diego y Laura" les pedimos, que también lo tomen como algo para burlarse, ya que aquí "parodiaremos" los fic de Mary Sue y Gary Stu.**

 **Deseamos introducir una nueva sigla: "TC" (Taken Character) (Personaje Extraído); seria: Tomar un personaje de otro universo, pero sin realizar un Crossover, en este caso el TC será: Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi de Mortal Kombat)**

 **Posdata, por MP, dígannos que chicas quieren para el Harem.**

 **Personajes OC:**

 **Tomoe: el Ángel/Neko Guardián de Naruto (N/A: Tomoe significa "Amiga" y "Bendición").**

 **Daiki: Gary Stu de Diego.**

 **Hazuki: Mary Sue de Laura.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **7:30; Campo de Entrenamiento 7**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Sasuke y Naomi; estaban esperando a su Sensei, (Para el **3°** día de entrenamiento)

— _Yo soy un Uchiha de elite, no tengo porque pasar por este tipo de cosas_ —Pensó Sasuke malhumorado, antes de iniciar su entrenamiento solitario y habitual. Algo que se había vuelto normal para Naruto, Naomi y Sasuke.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 13:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Ya son las **13:00**! ¡¿Dónde está Kakashi-Sensei?! — Grito una molesta Naomi, rodeando sus manos de Katon blanco y partiendo el tronco con el cual practicaba.

—Naomi-Chan — dijo Naruto a su lado —Cálmate, recuerda que el Raiton y el Katon, son muy parecidos — Naomi partió el árbol y a Naruto le cayeron las astillas encima, suspiro —Se les llama "Elementos del Corazón" porque una buena parte de los mismos, tienen que ver con nuestras emociones.

El cielo se oscureció, pero aun asi, el sol seguía en su lugar, pero pronto los cielos se abrieron, mostrando una esfera roja en el cielo, mientras que las nubes giraban lentamente a su alrededor.

— ¡Naruto-Sama! —dijo Tomoe llegando al lado de Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 11**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _¿Pero qué está pasando?_ —Se preguntaron Daiki, Hazuki y Kiyomi.

— **¡Mokuton: Mokusei Bushin no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Clon de Madera)** —exclamo Tenzo, **3 Mokusei Bushin** aparecieron — ¡Tu! — Dijo señalando un **Bushin** — ¡Quédate aquí y cuida de los chicos! — El **Bushin** asintió y señalo a otro— ¡Tu, ve al Campo de Entrenamiento 7, esto viene desde allí! — El segundo **Bushin** desapareció —Chicos, voy a avisarle a Hokage-Sama, puede que estemos ante un ataque extranjero.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haremos nosotros? —Pregunto Kiyomi asustada.

—Activa tu **Konchū Yoroi (Armadura de Insectos)** —Ordeno Daiki— **¡Futton:** **Jōki Yoroi no Jutsu** **! (E. Vapor: Armadura de Vapor)** —Daiki se rodeó de un leve humo, que apenas y se notaba.

—No la asustes —dijo un tanto molesto el Bushin de Yamato.

—Somos Shinobis, debemos de estar preparados para todo —dijo Hazuki.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 12 (Equipo de Guy)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Pero qué está pasando? — Pregunto Tenten.

—No lo sé —dijo Neji— **¡Byakugan!** —Luego, subió su vista al cielo, hacia donde se veía la luz roja, pero pronto cerro sus ojos y se cubrió con su brazo derecho.

— ¡Neji! —grito preocupada Tenten.

—No… no te preocupes — dijo Neji —Es… es como ver la luz de una linterna, por mucho tiempo, estoy bien — Neji sonrió —Solo un poco… encandilado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En pocos minutos, todos estaban en el lugar, allí, ante los miembros del equipo **7** , se encontraban:

 **Megami** _(La máxima deidad del panteón Japonés)_

 **Quetzalcóatl** _(La deidad solar del panteón Maya)_

 **Yami** _(Una de las demonizas más poderosas del mundo, la cual podría hacerle frente a Ritsuko)_

 **Amón** _(Una de las deidades varoniles más importantes del panteón egipcio)_ _ **.**_

— **Uzumaki Naruto-Kun** —Hablo Megami, su voz se escuchó como la música de una lira — **Hemos estado esperando a tu concepción, nacimiento y desarrollo** —Naruto parpadeo y la mano de Tomoe, se colocó en su hombro — **Naruto-Kun, en el futuro tendrás que enfrentar enemigos de gran poder, tus Jutsus elementales:** **Raiton (E. Rayo)** , **Fūton (E. Viento) y Suiton (E. Agua), evolucionaran ahora mismo a ser: Atsuton (E. Presión), Ranton (E. Tormenta), Hyoton (E. Hielo) y Kuro Raiton (E. Rayo Negro)** —Naruto asintió.

— **Recuerda, Naruto** — dijo Amón, su voz se escuchaba como el crepitar de una llama — **Jamás subestimes a un enemigo, sin importar que tan poderoso puedas llegar a ser, pueden haber otros, aún más poderosos** —Todos (No solo fue Naruto) asintieron, esa era una valiosa lección, que todos los Shinobis olvidaban, casi todo el tiempo.

— **Hace 1.000 años** — dijo Quetzalcóatl — **Existió en un continente no muy lejano, llamado Earth Land, hombres y mujeres que llegaron a manipular las energías de: La energía espiritual y la energía natural, consiguiendo la manipulación de la magia… estos "Magos" tuvieron contratos con Dragones, Dioses y Demonios, consiguiendo las magias de: Dragón Slayer, God Slayer y Demon Slayer… estas técnicas elementales, estaban tan aferradas a los hombres y a las energías espirituales y naturales, que podían devorar, literalmente, el elemento de su magia, para recuperar fuerzas.**

— **Con tal de que puedas hacer frente a tu enemigo** —dijo Yami— **Te otorgaremos un par de presentes** —todos miraron a la Demoniza — **La Dragón Slayer Mahō, era poderosa, pero jamás se compararía a la God Slayer Mahō o a la Demon Slayer Mahō** —Yami se acercó a Naruto y lo beso en los labios — **Te daré mi Demon Slayer Mahō:** **Doku no Mahō (Magia de Veneno)** **, tu imaginación, te permitirá saber cómo usar mi elemento, Naruto-Kun.**

— **Ahora, las deidades representantes de la muerte, te daremos acceso a uno de nuestros elementos, con tal de que puedas usar el Fureton (E. Llamarada)** — dijo Amón— **El Fureton, será el acceso a las llamas blancas del Inframundo.**

Megami se acercó a Naruto y lo beso también, pero su beso fue con pasión, que dejo rojos a los presentes y a más de uno, con el deseo de ser el rubio, haciendo que la mayoría de Shinobis cayeran inconscientes — **Mi presente** —dijo Megami — **Sera la Jūryoku no Mahō (Magia de Gravedad), al igual que en el caso de Yami, tu imaginación, te mostrara los hechizos que necesitaras.**

— **Recuerda que tu Dojutsu** — dijo Quetzalcóatl, colocando una de sus garras en la frente de Naruto — **No pertenece a… la misma "línea" demoniaca que el Sharingan, el Byakugan o el Rinnegan.**

— ¡¿Un Dojutsu?! —Gritaron todos.

— **Copiar Ninjutsu o Taijutsu** — Siguió Amón, ignorando a los humanos — **Ya tienes el Jūryoku, asi que sería una pérdida de tiempo, el darte el Shinra Tensei o el Banshō Ten'in… Podrás usar un… elemento o arma de nombre "Yari Hinode" (Flecha del Amanecer)** —Las deidades comenzaron a desaparecer, pero Megami se arrojó sobre Naruto, tomándolo por los hombros y besándolo en los labios.

Cuando todo parecía acabarse, el tiempo mismo se congelo: Una luz dorada apareció y un hombre calvo, ojos negros, espesa barba blanca, toga negra, con un báculo con un reloj de arena en la punta.

— ¡¿Cronos?! —Gritaron Quetzalcóatl y Amón, eso respondió varias preguntas, pero genero otras. El Titan y deidad del tiempo, estaba ahora ante Naruto.

— **Uzumaki Naruto** — dijo Cronos — **En el camino Shinobi, encontraras traición y asesinato** —nadie dijo nada, la voz y el tono de sabiduría de Cronos, les hacía querer escuchar — **Pero… tu corazón se mantendrá en calma y siempre veras como ayudar a los tuyos, porque eres la personificación de los deseos de Ashura, al tiempo, que resistirás la maldición** —Un pequeño reloj de arena apareció en la mano de Cronos y se introdujo en el pecho de Naruto — **Nunca antes, ningún Uzumaki había sido rubio y tú no serás la excepción, confió en que Kushina-Sama, te enseñe, lo que necesites, ya que he liberado tus Kekkei Genkai originales…** —Cronos sonrió, al ver como algunos mechones de cabello de Naruto se volvían rojos, pero era apenas perceptible — **Mírate muchacho: Has recibido un Dojutsu, God Slayer Mahō (Jūryoku ); una Demon Slayer Mahō (Doku)** , **4** **Kekkei Genkai:** **Fureton (E. Llamarada)** , **Ranton (E. Tormenta)** , **Hyoton (E. Hielo)** y **Kuro Raiton (E. Rayo Negro)**.

— _ **Jūryoku (E. Gravedad), Fureton (E. Llamarada), Ranton (E. Tormenta), Hyoton (E. Hielo), Kuro Raiton (E. Rayo Negro) y Doku (E. Veneno)**_ —Pensó Naruto — _Un Dojutsu que permite copiar Ninjutsu y Taijutsu…_ _ **"Yari Hinode" (Flecha del Amanecer)**_ _…_

— ¡OYE DOBE! —Grito Sasuke repentinamente— ¡Te ordeno que me des todos tus poderes, ahora mismo!

— ¡Sasuke! — grito Mikoto colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo, pero Sasuke movió bruscamente su hombro.

— ¡Ya me oíste Dobe! — Grito Sasuke nuevamente— ¡Solo un Uchiha merece ese poder, asi que dámelo! —Sasuke se arrojó sobre Naruto, quien tenía su Dojutsu activo.

Naruto vio como Sasuke se acercaba a paso lento, vio un rastro de Chakra que Sasuke, acabo recorriendo.

 _ **(N/A LAURA: Busquen en YouTube: Bismarck vs Suzaku; yo lo llamo rastro de Chakra pero es más bien, un rastro espectral)**_

— **¡Kabe Denki! (Muro de Luz Eléctrica)** —Exclamo Tomoe, Sasuke lo toco y luego salió volando — **Suficiente, Uchiha… deja en paz a Naruto-Sama.**

— ¡No lo hare! — Grito Sasuke— ¡Yo soy un Uchiha, merezco, el poder de ese Dobe!

—Creo que esto, solo se arreglara, con un combate de Clanes —dijo Danzo apareciendo —Ambos tendrán un mes de entrenamiento y luego se enfrentaran.

A todos les pareció bien, pero Danzo no intentaba arreglar las asperezas entre los Genin, quería por el contrario colocar un Juinjutsu en Sasuke y que poco a poco, fuera convirtiéndose en una más de sus marionetas.

Tanto Danzo, como Hiruzen lo sabían: A causa de la casi completa extinción, del Clan Uchiha, los pocos miembros del Clan, estaban divididos claramente en **2** bandos: Voluntad del Fuego y Maldición del Odio.

Sasuke claramente estaba en la Maldición del Odio y para no perder un **Sharingan** tan prometedor como el de Sasuke, le prometería poder, le colocaría un **Juinjutsu** y lo convertiría en su marioneta.

Luego… tomaría el control de Konoha y Sasuke, sería la punta de lanza de su ejército.

—Dime Naruto-San— dijo Danzo colocando una mano en el hombro del joven— ¿Cuál será el nombre de tu Dojutsu?

—Aun no lo sé —dijo Naruto, comenzando a caminar, necesitaría entrenar, se detuvo y le miro —Quizás… **Kamigan (Ojo de Dios).**

— _ **Kamigan**_ _vs_ _ **Sharingan**_ — Pensó Danzo, retirándose — _No pude escuchar todo cuanto hace ese Jutsu, pero, claramente supera al_ _ **Sharingan**_ — Apretó su mano derecha — _Maldita sea, este Gaki, es poderoso y peligroso… necesito hablarlo con Orochimaru, tendremos que atacar la aldea o… matar al Gaki y a su Angelito, antes de que todo se pierda._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Puertas de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Bienvenido a Konoha — dijo Kotetsu, quien estaba despierto — ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Soy un Shinobi de Konoha— dijo el hombre de cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo, banda de tela amarilla en su frente, ojos negros, barba candado y llevaba un traje amarillo. Mostro la bandana en su brazo derecho —Vengo a visitar a mi Sensei y a su hijo.

—Sí, seguro — dijo Izumo— ¿Podría decirnos el nombre de su Sensei y el suyo, Shinobi-San?

—Hasashi Hanzo, el nombre seria: Uzumaki Kushina-Sensei —dijo el Shinobi sonriente, entrando en la aldea —Se cómo es la aldea, iré a ver a Hiruzen.


	5. Chapter 5: Combate

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: A pesar de que este será un "Fic Serio" y será más que nada, para conmemorar como inicio "Diego y Laura" les pedimos, que también lo tomen como algo para burlarse, ya que aquí "parodiaremos" los fic de Mary Sue y Gary Stu.**

 **Deseamos introducir una nueva sigla: "TC" (Taken Character) (Personaje Extraído); seria: Tomar un personaje de otro universo, pero sin realizar un Crossover, en este caso el TC será: Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi de Mortal Kombat)**

 **Posdata, por MP, dígannos que chicas quieren para el Harem.**

 **Personajes OC:**

 **Tomoe: el Ángel/Neko Guardián de Naruto (N/A: Tomoe significa "Amiga" y "Bendición").**

 **Daiki: Gary Stu de Diego.**

 **Hazuki: Mary Sue de Laura.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 5: Combate**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Estadio (El mismo donde luego se realizara la última fase del Examen Chūnin)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Paso el mes de entrenamiento; toda Konoha estaba esperando al enfrentamiento entre los líderes de los Clanes: Uchiha y Uzumaki, aunque todos sabían que por palabra del líder del Clan del Sharingan: Uchiha Madara, Naruto era el heredero y todos parecían aceptarlo como tal.

Naruto apareció en un Raiton Shunshin, acompañado por Hanzo.

Sasuke apareció segundos después, en un Ha Shunshin, acompañado por Kakashi.

—Los Kamis nos han dado obsequios Naruto— dijo Hanzo —Úsalos con sabiduría o malgastaras tu Chakra —Naruto asintió furiosamente.

«Los Kamis nos han dado obsequios, Naruto…» esa frase se repetía en la mente de Sasuke.

— _Él no merece ese poder_ —pensó Sasuke apretando sus puños— _¡Ese Dobe no merece ese poder, yo soy un Uchiha, yo lo merezco!_

Kakashi le tomo por el hombro— _"Sasuke"_ —Susurro Kakashi— _"A la menor muestra de que utilices el_ _ **Ten no Juin**_ _, intervendré"_ —Sasuke se zafó del agarre del Jōnin y dio **8** pasos, quedando frente a Naruto. Kakashi apretó sus puños, aun no entendía, como no había podido sentir el Chakra del Hebi Sen'nin y no llego a tiempo, para salvar a su alumno.

—Sasuke —hablo Naruto con total calma —Aunque le he pedido a Tomoe-Chan, que no intervenga, tendrás que ser muy precavido, ella podría intentar apoyarme en esta batalla —Sasuke sonrió de forma desquiciada.

—Eso no importa —dijo Sasuke —Yo podre con ella... y con cualquiera.

— ¡La batalla de Clanes entre: Uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki Naruto, está por comenzar! —dijo Hayate, quedándose en silencio un largo rato, para que los oponentes midieran su Chakra, cosa que Sasuke, no sabía hacer, ni le importaba— ¡Ahora!

— **¡Hiken: Bāsuto Raion! (Puño de Fuego: Ráfaga de Leones)** —Exclamo Sasuke, lanzándose contra Naruto, consiguiendo conectar un puño ascendente contra su barbilla, que lo elevo en el aire, luego apareció debajo de él y le pateo en el vientre enviándolo al suelo, cayó al lado de Naruto— ¿Vez como no mereces tu poder? ¿Puedes ver cómo ese poder debería de pertenecer a un Uchiha como yo? —Naruto sonrió.

—El Sharingan —dijo Naruto, quien aún estaba en el suelo —Del cual estas tan orgulloso, no te permitió verme —Todos quedaron confundidos.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —Pregunto Sasuke, antes de que la gravedad actuara sobre él, lanzándolo al suelo a escasos centímetros de Naruto— ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! —Pregunto furioso, pero Naruto no contesto, se veía calmado en el suelo— ¡¿Qué es lo que me has hecho, maldito Dobe?!

—Se llama: **Kaku Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon Nuclear)** —dijo Naruto, dejándolos a todos confundidos —Como bien sabes, el núcleo del planeta, es el que hace, que una manzana caiga: del árbol a la tierra, al ejercer la fuerza de gravedad. Pues bien, ahora mismo, yo soy un núcleo y te estoy halando a ti, contra la tierra… pero mi tiempo se agotó —El Bushin se disipó, Sasuke salió disparado al cielo, para luego caer con una fuerza tremenda.

— ¡Maldito Dobe! —Grito Sasuke, mirando a todos lados con su **Sharingan** : Un Tomoe en el ojo derecho y **2** en el ojo izquierdo. Naruto apareció recargado en una pared— ¡Ya te vi! — Realizo sellos de manos, que los especialistas en Ninjutsu reconocieron. Todos se pusieron de pie, nerviosos, al ver lo que Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer, pero nadie podía moverse para ayudar a Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Naruto-Kun! ¡Cuidado! —Grito Naomi, siendo la primera en reaccionar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Grito Sasuke, escupiendo una bola de fuego, hacia Naruto.

— **¡Fureton: Hi no Hoshi no Jutsu! (E. Llamarada: Jutsu Estrella de Fuego)** —Exclamo Naruto, escupiendo una esfera de fuego a la cual pronto, le salieron "picos" formando un hexagrama.

Cuando el **Katon no Jutsu** y el **Fureton no Jutsu** , se encontraron, formaron un tornado de fuego, que pronto se extinguió.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke, lanzando nuevamente el  mismo Jutsu.

— **¡Fureton: Hi no Hoshi no Jutsu! (E. Llamarada: Jutsu Estrella de Fuego)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando el  mismo Jutsu.

Sasuke apretó sus dientes— **¡Katon: Furea Fenikkusu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamarada de Fénix)** —Exclamo Sasuke, lanzando 5 llamas, hacia Naruto.

— **¡Atsuton: Kaze no Hebi no Jutsu! (E. Presión: Jutsu Serpiente de Viento)** —Naruto junto sus dedos pulgar, índice y anular de cada mano, las rodeo con el Atsuton y luego alejo sus manos, dejando en el espacio, una esfera de viento negro del cual salió una serpiente que golpeo/bloqueo las 5 llamas del Uchiha.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Sasuke comienza a enfadarse_ —Pensaron Kakashi y Jiraiya, no por nada, ambos le habían entrenado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala de Fuego)** —Sasuke escupió una llamarada de gran tamaño, que fue rápidamente, hacia Naruto.

—No quería usarlo en una batalla como esta —dijo Naruto, pero luego negó con la cabeza— **¡Fureton: Ryu no Iki no Jutsu! (E. Llamarada: Aliento de Dragón)** —Naruto escupió también una llamarada de gran tamaño, alzando nuevamente un tornado de fuego, antes de que una Fuma Shuriken apareciera, Naruto utilizo el **Kawarimi** , reemplazándose con una silla, que fue despedazada por la Fuma Shuriken.

— ¡Cuando consiga derrotarte, tendrás que darme, todos tus Jutsus Dobe! —Grito Sasuke — _Tengo que derrotarlo, es imposible que ese Dobe, sea más fuerte que un Uchiha_ —Pensó, mientras que respiraba y su Chakra, comenzaba a convulsionar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Sasuke! —Grito Kakashi, saltando a la arena.

— ¡Detente, Gaki! —Grito Jiraiya, saltando también a la arena, con la esperanza de detener a Sasuke.

La parte derecha del rostro de Sasuke, se cubrió por escamas blancas y su ojo derecho perdió el Rinnegan, para reemplazarlo por un ojo Reptiliano.

— ¡Ahora muere! —Grito Sasuke realizando sellos de manos, influenciado por el Senjutsu— ¡ **Raiton: Rai Ryū no Kōshō no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Colmillo de Dragón)** —Las manos de Sasuke, se rodearon de Chakra Raiton, esquivo a Jiraiya y a Kakashi, y fue hacia Naruto.

— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** —Exclamo Naruto, creando **2 Kage Bushin** — **¡Dokuton: Doku Yoroi no Jutsu! (E. Veneno: Armadura de Veneno)** —Exclamo Naruto sonriente, mientras que su cuerpo se rodeaba de un viento rojo-negro visible — **¡Dokuton: Doku Katana no Jutsu! (E. Veneno: Jutsu Espada de Veneno)** —La mano derecha de Naruto se rodeó de viento verde que tomo forma de cono, que golpeo a Sasuke, pero Naruto, también fue herido por el Jutsu Raiton.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina, Tomoe, Naomi, Hanzo y… ¿Megami? Se lanzaron hacia Naruto; pero ya Ritsuko le estaba curando desde dentro.

Kakashi usaba su Raiton, curando a Sasuke, en mayor o menor medida.

— ¡Declaro que el ganador es: Uzumaki Naruto! —dijo Hiruzen. Sasuke, vio como todos comenzaban a alejarse, dejándolo olvidado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 horas más tarde; Hospital de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Él era el heredero del Clan Uchiha, él debía de tener el poder de Naruto.

 **Reconoció a una de las mujeres que curaba a Naruto: Megami. Ella. Ella le daría los poderes del rubio, él era un Uchiha y lo que él exigiera, el Consejo ordenaría a Megami, el darle todo ese poder.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: A pesar de que este será un "Fic Serio" y será más que nada, para conmemorar como inicio "Diego y Laura" les pedimos, que también lo tomen como algo para burlarse, ya que aquí "parodiaremos" los fic de Mary Sue y Gary Stu.**

 **Personajes OC:**

 **Tomoe: el Ángel/Neko Guardián de Naruto (N/A: Tomoe significa "Amiga" y "Bendición").**

 **Daiki: Gary Stu de Diego.**

 **Hazuki: Mary Sue de Laura.**

 **Y otros…**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage: 3 horas después, de la batalla Naruto vs Sasuke**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de que Naruto derrotara a Sasuke, en su combate, en la arena. Los ancianos, suscitaron una reunión en la oficina del Hokage. Allí se encontraban: El Hokage, los consejeros, los líderes de Clanes, los comerciantes

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Hiruzen-Sama? —Pregunto Hiashi, antes de ver a Hiruzen suspirar cansado.

—Danzo, Homura y Koharu; han llamado a esta reunión —dijo Hiruzen, eso solo significaban problemas.

—Uzumaki Naruto —dijo Danzo —Queremos que entregues todos tus Jutsus a Uchiha Sasuke.

—No lo hare —dijo Naruto con un tono de voz serio.

—Es una orden directa —dijo Homura un tanto molesto.

—Dije: No —contesto el rubio, pasándose de forma calmada, una mano por el cabello.

—Si no entregas esos Jutsus ahora mismo, serás acusado de traición, Uzumaki —amenazo Danzo.

— ¿Y cómo lo acusaras, si no he cometido ningún crimen? —pregunto Hanzo. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Hasashi Hanzo, líder del Clan Hasashi y líder de la división de espionaje "Shirai Ryu", era uno de los mejores alumnos de Kushina, **2°** Sensei de Naruto y poseía un gran dominio en Katon —Créeme, Kushina-Sensei es imparcial incluso con Naruto, yo mismo, envié a uno de los miembros de mi clan, para vigilarlo y el chico no ha cometido ningún crimen.

— **Además…** — dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vestida con un Kimono blanco. Nadie sabía quién era, ni hace cuanto que estaba allí— **…Las habilidades de Naruto-Kun, son potencialmente Kekkei Genkai, no se pueden enseñar, se debe de nacer con dicha habilidad. Nadie puede enseñar a usar el Hyoton a no ser que se tenga el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Yuki o una gran afinidad y maestría en Fūton y Suiton. Nadie puede enseñar a usar el Mokuton, se necesitan las células del Shodaime Hokage o una gran afinidad al Suiton y al Doton.**

— ¿Y usted, como sabe eso? —Pregunto Homura de forma grosera, la dama sonrió, antes de realizar el sello del carnero y exclamar "Kai". Como si un Genjutsu acabara de desvanecerse, todos reconocieron que la mujer, no era otra sino Megami.

— **Los Kekkei Genkai de Naruto-Kun son: Atsuton, Hyoton, Ranton y Kuro Raiton** —dijo Megami calmada — **Además de una God Slayer Mahō que serían: Jūryoku no Mahō y una Demon Slayer Mahō: Doku no Mahō.**

—Exacto, deseamos que le entregue esos Jutsu a Uchiha Sasuke —ordeno Koharu. Megami sonrió desafiante.

— **¿Y si más bien le quito su Chakra a Uchiha Sasuke?** —Pregunto Megami, asustándolos a todos. Pero sobre todo a Danzo, quien no podía permitirse, perder a su último hombre Uchiha — **Los Kamis podemos manejar muchas cosas de este mundo...** —Megami se puso de pie, tomo con fuerza el brazo de Danzo. El anciano apretó los dientes, hasta que comenzó a hiperventilar, luego comenzó a rascar su brazo, cada vez más rápido, hasta que su brazo se llenó de sangre y soltó un sonoro grito, la venda cayo de su brazo, dejando ver **9** de los **10** ojos Sharingan, ya que uno de ellos, acababa de ser perforado por la otra mano de Danzo, querer rascarse, a más de uno, esto le produjo asco — **Danzo, Homura y Koharu, ordenaron el asesinato de** **3** **de los** **4** **Clanes Rikudo.** —Danzo, Homura y Koharu se pusieron nerviosos — **Ordenaron el asesinato del Clan Senju, para obtener las células de Hashirama e investigar los cadáveres de los miembros del Clan, en busca del secreto de sus "Mil habilidades", la única que se salvo fue Tsunade-Chan y solo porque le convenía** —Homura apretó los dientes — **Luego ordenaron el asesinato del Clan Uzumaki, porque su habilidad con el Fūinjutsu era legendaria, además de su habilidad, para tener Chakra de** **50** **personas… pero masacrar al Clan Hyuga sería más difícil, asi que crearon rumores de una conspiración del Bōke, para para que estos fueran sellados e impidieron todo movimiento contrarrevolucionario** —Danzo, Homura y Koharu, estaban transpirando y sentían que sus corazones, saldrían de sus pechos, por la velocidad con la cual latían— **Tu castigo tendría que ser la muerte… pero solo Shinigami-Chan, puede hacerlo, asi que dejare que ella, te mate, cuando ella lo considere adecuado o correcto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una semana después; Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien —dijo Hiruzen, viendo el satisfactorio entrenamiento del equipo 7 —Les daré su siguiente misión rango D.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Grito Sasuke— ¡Olvídelo! ¡No pienso seguir siendo sirviente de nadie, yo soy un Uchiha y todos deberían de servirme a mí; no yo a ellos! —Esto los enfado a todos, sobre todo a Hanzo.

—Anda Ojisan, danos una misión de mayor rango —pidió Naruto sonriente —Necesito entrenar mi Kamigan. —Hiruzen suspiro.

—Hokage-Sama —dijo Azuma entrando en la oficina —Lo lamento Otosan, no sabía que había alguien más.

—Adelante Azuma, no te preocupes —dijo Hiruzen, recibiendo a su hijo.

—Otosan… ¡Digo!... Hokage-Sama, hemos completado la misión satisfactoriamente — dijo Azuma, mostrando un ave que parecía un avestruz de plumas doradas y azules, encogido.

—Hokage-Sama, ¿Podría darnos otra misión, por favor? —pidió Ino y los miembros del equipo **10** asintieron, Hiruzen, saco un pergamino, que Sasuke leyó bien.

— ¡¿Por qué ellos tienen una misión rango C y nosotros tenemos que seguir con estas estúpidas misiones?! —Grito Sasuke.

— ¡ANBU! —Grito Hiruzen y Neko (Yugao) apareció —Busca a Tenzo y dile que le necesito aquí, los equipos **7** y **11** , tendrán una misión — **10** minutos después, aparecieron los miembros del equipo **11** y su Sensei —Muy bien, cosas extrañas han estado pasando en Tetsu no Kuni, aparentemente, algunos asaltantes, estarían atacando Tetsu no Kuni y el Damiyo, nos ha pedido ayuda, según se ha dicho, son Nukenin rango Genin y algunos Chūnin, quienes atacan Tetsu no Kuni… Puesto que Hanzo-San, es también Sensei de Naruto, él ira con ustedes: Kakashi, Tenzo —Los **3** Jōnin asintieron y el equipo Ninja (Y el Ángel) partieron en un **Shunshin**. En eso, aparecieron Kushina, Mikoto y Kagami —Hola, ¿A qué se debe que vengan a ver a este viejo? —Pregunto de buen humor.

—Deseamos una alianza entre los clanes Uchiha y Uzumaki —dijo Kushina, se le veía un tanto tensionada.

— ¿Un matrimonio? —Pregunto Hiruzen y los 3 Jōnin asintieron —Entre Naruto y Naomi, claramente —dijo sacando una hoja de papel.

—Y Mikoto-Chan —dijo Kushina.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron unos extrañados/aterrorizados Mikoto y Shisui.

—Agradece que acepto, que te guste mi hijo — dijo Kushina de brazos cruzados —Asi no seguirás estando sola y dejaras de espiarlo, pedófila —Mikoto se quedó en silencio y sonrojada, pues era culpable de los cargos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tetsu no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos desde aquí? —Pregunto Satsuki, colocándose su chaqueta.

—Iremos al palacio del Damiyo — dijo Kakashi —Para hablar con el Damiyo y saber sobre la situación, que está ocurriendo —Todos asintieron. Entraron los miembros de los equipos Shinobi, donde el Damiyo, quien les hablo sobre los equipos Nukenin que les atacaban.

—Esto es lo que haremos — dijo Hanzo —Esperaremos al próximo ataque, para poder nosotros y los Samurái, entrar en acción. No podemos matarlos a todos, tenemos que dejar máximo vivo a uno de ellos, para seguirlo hasta su campamento.

—Yo puedo encargarme de eso —dijo Tomoe sonriente.

—Vamos —dijeron Naruto y Hazuki sonrientes.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Esto fue fácil —Pensó Hanzo, con el ceño fruncido, viendo a los Nukenin, realizo una señal y los equipos **7** y **11** , entraron al ataque de los Nukenin.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke, lanzando una esfera de fuego, que quemo a una pareja de Nukenin.

— **¡Ninpo: Moeru Shuriken no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Shuriken Llameante)** —Exclamo uno de los Nukenin, lanzando una ola de Shuriken llameantes, hacía Sakura.

Sakura estaba tan asustada, que se quedó paralizada, pero afortunadamente para ella, Kakashi pudo realizar un Kawarimi, dejando una armadura Samurái, que había a la mano.

—Sakura… concéntrate —dijo Kakashi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Naruto! ¡Detrás de ti! —Grito Hanzo, quien no tenía como llegar a su alumno, antes de sentir un golpe en la espalda, Hanzo realizo sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala de Fuego)** —Exclamo Hanzo, lanzando una pequeña bala de fuego, que decapito a un Shinobi enemigo y luego fue hacia Naruto, quien era asistido por el Chakra de Ritsuko, haciendo sus Jutsu de **Atsuton** , mucho más potentes de lo que eran en realidad.

Luego un Nukenin apareció ante Hanzo. El Nukenin era calvo y tenía una quemadura por acido en su rostro, vestía con un hábito blanco.

—Hasashi Hanzo —dijo el Nukenin, quien era de hecho un Ninsō, quien inicio una batalla de Taijutsu con Hanzo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Shakuton:** **Mōsho** **no Jutsu! (E. Quemar: Jutsu Ola de Calor)** —Exclamo Daiki, mientras que un aura roja le rodeaba y luego la expandía hacia sus contrincantes.

—Gracias por calentar las cosas un poco, Gaki —dijo una Kunoichi, antes de sacar un abanico que tenía cuchillas y lanzándose contra Daiki.

Daiki consiguió esquivar el primer tajo, pero luego su camiseta fue cortada y en su torso apareció un corte sangrante.

— ¿Sabes? — dijo Daiki sonriente—Por un instante, me aterre, al pensar, que el corte había sido profundo.

—Estas muy confiando, ¿verdad, niño bonito? —Pregunto su enemiga, lanzando uno de sus abanicos.

Daiki saco un Kunai y lo lanzo, inutilizando el lanzamiento del Kunai de su oponente.

—Espero que tengas algo mejor que eso —dijo Daiki, sacando un par de Kunais y su rival saco otro abanico, que comenzó a levitar — _Eso se parece al_ _ **Jūryoku no Mahō**_ _de Naruto_ —Pensó el joven.

— **¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Multi-Clones de Sombra)** —Exclamo su rival, aparecieron miles de abanicos.

— _Carajo_ —Sentencio mentalmente el joven albino — _Si salgo vivo de esto, le daré un nieto a la madre de Hazuki-Chan…_ —La Nukenin sonrió, antes de que los abanicos se precipitaran hacia el Genin de Konoha, quien lanzo sus 2 Kunais, mientras que los abanicos iban hacia él, quien realizo sellos de manos, pero pronto vio a su rival sofocada — _Vaya. Por un instante, llegue a pensar que el Shakuton Jutsu, no había funcionado._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hazuki lanzo una patada al torso de su rival, quien retrocedió.

El Nukenin lanzo un puño certero en el rostro de la chica, quien cayó al suelo.

— **¡Taifū Konoha no Jutsu! (Jutsu Tifón de la hoja)** —Exclamo Hazuki desde el suelo, haciendo que sus piernas giraran y pateando al Nukenin repetidas veces, hasta que lo alejo y ella se pudo poner de pie.

Pero el Nukenin se le fue encima enterrando su Kunai en el brazo de la chica quien soltó un gran grito de dolor.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Eres bástate guapo, pequeño —dijo la Nukenin sonriente. Era una Kunoichi de cabello azul largo, ojos negros y llevaba una chaqueta verde, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro —Espero que estés preparado para luchar... **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas de Fénix)** —Exclamo ella, saltando y lanzando **5** esferas llameantes.

— **¡Hyoton: Kaze Kori no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Ráfaga de Viento Frio)** —Exclamo Naruto, extinguiendo las bolas de fuego. Su rival sonrió.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo sonriente la albina —Han pasado varios años, desde que alguien pudo evitar mi **Katon Jutsu** … **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala en Llamas)** —Una gran esfera de fuego, fue hacia Naruto.

— **¡Fureton: Tatsumaki Jigoku no Jutsu! (E. Llamarada: Jutsu Tornado de Fuego)** —Exclamo el rubio, rodeándose de fuego y comenzando a girar, creando un tornado que comenzó a expandirse en forma de anillos de fuego, que fueron hacia su rival.

Ella sostenía su Katon Jutsu y Naruto seguía lanzando los anillos de fuego.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Ninpo: Chika Suna no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Arena del Subsuelo)** —Susurro otro Nukenin sonriente, mientras que alzaba sus manos. Sasuke sonrió.

—Parece ser, que tu amado Jutsu no ha funcionado — dijo Sasuke sonriente — ¡Te concederé el honor de caer bajo el Jutsu de un Uchiha!

— ¿Uchiha? —Pregunto su rival— ¿Has dicho que eres un Uchiha? —Volvió a preguntar, pero ahora parecía estar drogado: Sus pupilas se agrandaron y comenzó a sudar, el Nukenin y Sasuke asintió, pensando que su rival tenía miedo.

— **¡Katon:** **Nabiku Fenikkusu** **no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Aleteo del Fénix)** —Exclamo Sasuke.

— **¡Ninpo:** **Geisāta Suna** **no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Geiser de Arena)** —al elevar su mano, la arena también se elevó, amortiguando el Jutsu de Sasuke— ¡VOY A MATARTE, MALDITO GAKI! — Realizo sellos, su camiseta se vio destruida y el Kanji de arena, apareció en su pecho— **¡Ninpo: Senbon Suna no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Agujas de Arena)** —Sasuke vio como la arena salía de debajo de la nieve y vio como la misma se elevó en el aire, hasta formar agujas finas, que salieron disparadas hacia él.

Sasuke, como último recurso, utilizo el Kawarimi.

Sakura no entendió que ocurrió, hasta que una sarta de agujas de arena, perforaron su pecho y ella cayó sobre la fría nieve, mientras que la sangre escapaba de su pecho.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Hyoton: Kōri no Kiba no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Colmillo de Hielo)** —Exclamo un Nukenin, rodeando su mano de hielo y luego extendiéndola, de su mano salió una medialuna de viento helado, que fue directo hacia Hanzo y a Kakashi, ambos esquivaron el Jutsu, el cual creo una ola de hielo.

—Nada mal —Susurro Hanzo entrecerrando los ojos.

— **¡Hyoton: Kori no Kiba no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Colmillo de Hielo)** —Exclamo nuevamente su rival, lanzando una nuevo medialuna de hielo, que volvieron a esquivar.

—Hanzo-San — dijo Kakashi —Yo atacare de frente, usted ataque con sus Katon Jutsus.

—Ten cuidado, Kakashi —Aviso Hanzo.

—No sé qué estén planeando — dijo el Nukenin despreocupado— ¡Pero nada les funcionara! —Realizo sellos de manos— ¡ **Hyōton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu**! **(E. Hielo: Jutsu Dragón de Hielo)** —Exclamo, lanzando un Dragón de hielo.

— **¡Katon: Hiken no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Puño de Fuego)** —Exclamo Hanzo, lanzo su puño derecho rodeado de fuego, extinguiendo el Jutsu del Nukenin, luego Kakashi utilizo un Shunshin, apareciendo detrás de su rival.

— **¡Raikiri no Jutsu! (Jutsu Cortador del Relámpago)** —Exclamo Kakashi, atravesándole el pecho a su rival.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Nada mal… —dijo el último de los Nukenin, realizando sellos de manos, que Kakashi no reconoció— **¡Ninpo: Ittō Kasō no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Cremación de Hoja Solitaria)** —El Nukenin se rodeó de una luz roja.

— **¡Taiyō no Tate! (Escudo Solar)** —Grito Tomoe, creando miles de soles pequeños, que amurallaron todos los hogares e incluso a los transeúntes, incluso a los Shinobis de Konoha.

Naruto abrazo a Kiyomi, creo un Bushin que abrazo a Tomoe y otro que abrazo a Naomi por inercia, mientras que se escuchaba como sí algo cayera al agua.

— _ **Naruto-Kun**_ —dijo Ritsuko — _ **El Jutsu de Tomoe-Chan, ha amortiguado el Jutsu suicida**_ —Naruto soltó a las chicas, quienes vieron, que efectivamente todos estaban vivos.

— _Ya veo, pero aun asi, no sabía si ese Jutsu de Tomoe-Chan, funcionaria realmente_ —dijo telepáticamente Naruto — _Créeme Ritsuko-Chan, cuando sepa como romper el_ _ **Shiki Fūin**_ _, te liberare, para abrazarte a ti también… mi linda Kitsune._

— _ **Te has ganado un beso, por tan bellas palabras, Naruto-Kun**_ —dijo Ritsuko sonriente, esperaría a que volvieran a Konoha, para darle el beso.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **(N/A: LAURA: ¿Naruto debería de tener el Jinton (E. Polvo)?)**_

 _ **(N/A 2 DIEGO: ¿Desean que Akatsuki sea el enemigo o sería mejor una organización compuesta por OC?)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Reescrito

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Mortal Kombat, pertenecen a Earthrealm Studios**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Atención: Esto es un reescrito, del capítulo de ayer, lamentamos subirlo hoy, pero no queremos que el capítulo de Nami, quede tan "mal parado" asi que es como un "Remake", con algunos cambios también.**

 **Nota: Para este punto de la trama, Naruto y Naomi, serian pareja o al menos, estarían a puertas de una relación.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Misión en Nami (Reescrito)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo 7, había sido enviado en una misión rango C, a proteger a un constructor de puentes, mientras que la construcción del puente avanzara.

Durante el viaje, surgió la charla sobre las Godaikoku y los Gokages.

Pronto llegaron a tierra firme, iniciando el viaje, camino a casa de Tazuna, quien cada poco tiempo, se ponía más nervioso.

— ¡Cuidado! —grito Hanzo. Naruto, Sakura, Tsuki y Tomoe consiguieron agacharse. Hanzo salto evitando la garra del enemigo, mientras que Kakashi fue despedazado— ¡Kakashi! —Hanzo apretó sus dientes, antes de sacar un par de Katanas que tenía en su espalda.

—Yo me encargo de Hasashi —dijo Gōzu —Meizu, tu encárgate de los Genin… no creo que representen mayor problema, para ti —Hanzo se puso frente a Gōzu, conectando un **Hiken (Puño de Fuego)** en su rostro.

—Veamos si los lindos Genin, saben hacer algo —dijo Meizu, lanzando su garra de metal, hacia los Genin.

Naruto la esquivo girando, hacia un lado.

Naomi, realizo el Shunshin, apareciendo al lado de Naruto.

Tomoe, alzo vuelo.

Y Sakura fue atrapada y retraída, hacia Meizu.

— ¡Chicos! —grito Sakura.

— ¡Sakura! —gritaron ellos de vuelta.

— " _Tomoe-Chan"_ —Susurro Naruto— _"Utiliza una_ _ **Taiyō Furea (Llamarada Solar)**_ _, ¿De acuerdo?"_ —Tomoe asintió, Naruto realizo sellos de manos rápidamente— **¡Atsuton:** **Hebi Atsuryoku** **no Jutsu! (E. Presión: Jutsu Serpiente de Presión)** —Exclamo Naruto, al momento de soplar una serpiente blanca/negra, que atrapo a Meizu y lo elevo en el aire.

— **¡Taiyō Furea! (Llamarada Solar)** —Exclamo Tomoe, lanzando una esfera de fuego dorado, hacia Meizu, quien fue destruido.

— **¡Katon:** **Fenikkusu no Hikō** **no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Vuelo de Fénix)** —Exclamaron Hanzo y Naomi, lanzando una "lanza de fuego", contra Gōzu, quien falleció.

—Buen trabajo, Naomi-Chan —dijo Hanzo sonriente, la chica también sonrió.

Kakashi apareció en un Shunshin —Esos… esos eran… los… —El Jōnin observo ambos cuerpos, hasta que salió de su trance, al sentir la mano de Hasashi.

—Eran los hermanos demonio —dijo Hanzo, antes de mirar a Tazuna —Esta, no es una misión rango C, no estamos protegiendo a Tazuna-San de asaltantes, estos eran Shinobis de rango Chūnin, pero a causa de que son verdaderos Shinobis, esta misión, seria máximo rango B.

— ¿Qué significa? —pregunto Sakura asustada.

—Estamos operando fuera de nuestros límites y fuera de misión — dijo Tomoe.

—No solo eso —dijo Naruto —Esta misión, debe de ser máximo rango B, no son asaltantes, sus atacantes, serán Shinobis experimentados, mucho más que nosotros.

— ¡Oh!, por favor Naruto-Kun —dijo Naomi sonriente —Tu y yo, tenemos Jutsus máximo rango B.

—Lo se Naomi-Chan, pero eso no significa, que no vayamos a ir, contra enemigos de gran poder —dijo Naruto, antes de suspirar.

— ¿Qué haremos Naruto-Sama? —pregunto Tomoe preocupada por su amo, ella podría defenderse fácilmente, desobedecería a su amo, si lo veía en problemas, ella entraría en acción; su amo era muy creativo y todos sus Kekkei Genkai, se basaban en eso: La creatividad y la manipulación de la forma.

—No sé ustedes chicas —dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados —Pero yo opino, que deberíamos de seguir nuestro camino.

—Me temo que eso no lo puedo permitir, Naruto —dijo Kakashi cruzado de brazos —Estamos operando fuera de nuestro rango.

—Díganos algo que no sepamos —gritaron: Naruto, Naomi y Tomoe, enfadados.

—Kakashi — le dijo Hanzo —Si Tazuna-San nos mintió, tiene que haber una buena razón para ello.

—La hay — dijo Tazuna, avergonzado de sí mismo —Gatō, un Magnate, quien en realidad y bajo cuerda, ha estado incrementando los impuestos de Nami no Kuni y matando familias enteras, el puente… el puente que yo estoy construyendo, es lo único que impide que el poder de Gatō continúe como hasta ahora; él desea matarme, ya que no tenemos dinero, una misión rango C, fue lo más alto que pude pagar. Asi que, adelante: Pueden dejarme, seré asesinado y mi hija y mi nieto odiaran a Konoha, por el resto de sus días. Pero no se preocupen… mi pueblo estará bien, cuando Gatō suba los impuestos en 2 meses.

Sakura y Naomi suspiraron cansadas —Ya que… —dijeron ambas—…Vamos —Los 3 Shinobis asintieron y todos tomaron camino, hacia la casa de Tazuna.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Estén atentos —dijo Hanzo, Naruto y Naomi asintieron. Naomi tenía su **Sharingan** con **2** tomoes en cada ojo, Naruto tenía su **Kamigan** activo, era la primera vez que el equipo 7 veía el Dojutsu de Naruto: Era un ojo dorado con el símbolo de Uzushio. Mientras tanto, Sakura andaba con un Kunai en mano y Tomoe vigilaba desde las alturas, con sus alas desplegadas.

— ¡Naruto-Sama! —Grito Tomoe— ¡Al suelo! —Todos se agacharon, cuando vieron una Zanbatō pasar sobre sus cabezas, sobre la misma, había un hombre de pie: Cabello negro, ojos negros, vendas sobre su boca, unas correas sobre su pecho y un pantalón gris.

—Sharingan no Kakashi y… Scorpion —dijo el Nukenin, nombrando a Kakashi y a Hanzo, por sus apodos.

—Kirigakure no Kijin —dijo Kakashi, sacando un Kunai, al igual que Hanzo —Chicos… formación de batalla MANGI, protejan a Tazuna y no intervengan en la batalla —Al finalizar de hablar, recibió un gran golpe en su vientre.

Hanzo salto, evitando una patada de Zabuza, para luego responder con una patada doble —Nada mal, Zabuza.

—Me alagas… Scorpion —dijo Zabuza sonriente, antes de tomar a Kubikiribōchō y lanzarse contra Hanzo, le intento cortar, pero Hanzo solo doblo un poco su cuerpo, volvió a intentarlo, pero Hanzo se agacho— ¿Pasamos a Ninjutsu?

Hanzo lanzo un puño que hizo doblar a Zabuza, antes de que este, se alejara.

—Veamos que tal lo hacen — dijo Zabuza con una voz divertida— ¡ **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento agua, técnica del misil-dragón de agua** **)** —Un gran dragón, fue hacia los Genin y Tazuna.

— **¡** **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** **! (** **Elemento agua, técnica del misil-dragón de agua** **)** —dijo Kakashi, lanzando otro dragón de agua, que detuvo al primero.

—Nada mal… —dijo Zabuza — ¡! () —El agua formo un tornado, pero de forma horizontal, que golpeo a Kakashi.

— ¡No te olvides de mí, Zabuza! —Grito Hanzo— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Misil-Dragón de Fuego)** —Zabuza, acabo varios metros del lago, comenzando a hundirse.

—Nada mal —dijo Zabuza, poniéndose de pie —No… no habría esperado menos, del… del grandioso "Scorpion de Konoha"… **¡Suiton: Kurāken no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Kraken de Agua)** —El Jutsu resulto ser gigantesco, Hanzo no pudo hacer nada y fue golpeado por el Kraken, Zabuza realizo un sello de mano y envió al Kraken, contra los Genin.

— ¡Creo que tengo un Jutsu, que podría derrotar a esa cosa! —dijo Naruto.

— ¡¿Y que estas esperando para usarlo, Baka?! —Le pregunto Sakura aterrada, viendo el tentáculo de agua, ir contra ellos.

— **¡Fureton:** **Hōyoku** **no Jutsu! (E. Llamarada: Jutsu Alas de Fénix)** —Exclamo Naruto, rodeándose de fuego blanco, para después dirigir sus brazos al frente y evaporar el Kraken de agua.

— ¡Kakashi! —Grito Hanzo, rodando sobre el agua —Rayos… uso el **Suiro no Jutsu (Jutsu de Prisión de Agua)** — Naruto le paso por el lado — ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Pregunto antes de ver como su alumno caía al suelo, lo vio rodar, luego lo vio sacar algo de su mochila — _Algo está planeando, él no atacaría de ese modo_ —Pensó Hanzo.

— ¡Naomi-Chan! —Grito Naruto, lanzando algo desde su maletín.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Fūma Shuriken_ —Pensó Zabuza. Para luego ver como Naomi le lanzaba el arma —Tus alumnos son buenos Kakashi… pero no lo suficiente —Pero la Uchiha se quedó congelada al ver como Zabuza tomaba la Shuriken con su mano derecha, pero vio otra — ¡Shuriken Kage no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Sombra Shuriken) —Zabuza salto, esquivando la segunda Fuma Shuriken. La segunda, se transformó en Naruto— **¡Henke no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Transformación)**... muy listo el Gaki —Vio como Naruto, lanzaba un Kunai, cuando el Kunai lo alcanzo, soltó un grito, el Kunai llevaba Raiton y él salió electrocutado.

Hanzo se llevó a Kakashi a la orilla y todos vieron a Zabuza caer, al suelo, mediante un par de Senbon en el cuello.

Vieron a una Kunoichi ANBU, aproximadamente de su edad.

—Hola —dijo la Kunoichi ANBU —Arigato por ayudarme con Zabuza —tomo el cuerpo del Nukenin y desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de un largo camino, llegaron a la casa de Tazuna, donde el constructor, su hija Tsunami y la hija de esta: Inoue, les recibieron y les dieron una habitación.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Sensei? —Preguntaron Naomi y Sakura, Kakashi asintió.

—El arma usada por esa Kunoichi ANBU, eran Senbon — dijo Kakashi —Los Senbon, no pueden matar a alguien, les aseguro: Que Zabuza sigue vivo y ese ANBU, solo ayudo a Zabuza.

—Lo mejor, será entrenar —dijo Hanzo —Iniciaremos mañana a las **8:00** —Todos se fueron a descansar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente; Naruto, Naomi y Sakura; fueron despertados por sus Sensei, se fueron a bañar, se vistieron y bajaron al primer piso para desayunar.

—Buenos días —dijeron Tsunami y su hija Inoue, todos desayunaron.

—Kakashi-San, Hanzo-San —dijo Tazuna —He hablado con mis trabajadores… algunos aun desean trabajar, asi que les dije, que nos reuniremos en 5 días, asi podrán entrenar 4 días, ¿Les parece bien? —Todos asintieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque, cercano a la casa de Tazuna**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien chicos —dijo Kakashi —Ustedes usan mucho Chakra, por ello mismo, tendrán que realizar un entrenamiento, para no gastar tanto Chakra, ¿entienden? —los 3 asintieron.

— ¿Qué tendremos que hacer? —Pregunto Naomi.

—Tendrán que usar Chakra, enviándolo a sus pies — dijo Hanzo —Cuando envíen dicho Chakra, podrán subir por el árbol.

—Pero… — interrumpió Kakashi —… Si usan mucho Chakra, podrían partir el árbol y si usan poco, caerán del árbol —Kakashi y Hanzo, lanzaron varias banderillas a otros árboles —Luego de subir los árboles, tendrán que tomar un total de **10** banderillas... Y… ¡COMIENCEN!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **6 Horas después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto cayó dormido, junto a Tomoe. Luego de algunas horas, el rubio y su Ángel, despertaron, encontrando una cobija la cual los arropaba, se pusieron de pie y vieron a una linda chica de cabello castaño y un Kimono rosa, el cual dejaba ver sus generosos pechos.

—Hola —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa —Creo que esto es tuyo.

— ¿Saben? —Dijo la chica —No deberían de dormir aquí, tortolitos. El bosque es muy frio, de no haberles arropado, posiblemente, se podrían haber enfermado.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Naruto —Estábamos entrenando y caímos agotados —La chica les sonrió.

—Ambos son Shinobis de Konoha, por lo que veo —dijo ella.

— ¿Y qué haces, en un lugar como este? —Pregunto Naruto.

—Recogía plantas medicinales, para un amigo, malherido —dijo la chica.

— ¿Deseas ayuda? —Pregunto Tomoe sonriente, algo en esa chica de cabello blanco, con curiosas orejitas, le decía a la chica de cabello oscuro, que podía confiar en ellos.

Haku asintió y entre el rubio, la albina y la pelinegra, recogieron las plantas medicinales necesarias.

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella —Por cierto, soy Haku.

—Soy Naruto —dijo el rubio.

—Soy Tomoe —dijo la chica de cabello blanco. Naruto y Tomoe, tomaron camino, hacia la casa de Tazuna.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 días después: Puente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos paso aquí?! —Pregunto Sakura asombrada.

—Fueron atacados —dijo una voz entre la niebla.

—Zabuza —dijeron Kakashi y Hanzo, lanzándose contra el Nukenin.

—Son buenos —dijo Zabuza, bloqueando o esquivando, puños y patadas de sus rivales.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Makyō Hyōshō** **! (** **Jutsu Secreto:** _Espejos_ **Demoníacos de** _Cristal de Hielo_ **)** —dijo la misma Kunoichi ANBU, encerrando a Naruto y a Naomi, para luego comenzar un ataque con sus Senbon, hacia ambos Genin.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —le llamo Naomi, al ver como ambos estaban siendo casi que masacrados por su rival.

— ¡Naomi-Chan! —Le llamo Naruto —Escúchame… yo… yo usare mi Jūryoku no Mahō y tú, lanzaras el Katon no Jutsu, más fuerte, que tengas…

— **¡Hyoton:** **Ya Suishō no Kōri** **no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Arpones de Cristal de Hielo)** —Exclamo Haku, mientras que todos los espejos, se transformaban en arpones o flechas de hielo, que fueron contra Naruto y Satsuki.

— **¡** **Jūryoku Kitō** **! (Cilindro de Gravedad)** —Exclamo Naruto, chasqueando sus dedos, por sobre su cabeza y todos los arpones se detuvieron.

— ¡C…! ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! —Pregunto Haku en Shock, no podía creerlo, jamás, ¡NADIE! Habida logrado detener ese Jutsu suyo.

— **¡Katon: Hi no Nami no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Ola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Satsuki, lanzando literalmente, una ola de fuego, que golpeo a Haku, dejándola en el suelo, inconsciente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Chidory no Jutsu! (Jutsu Millar de Aves)** —Exclamo Kakashi, cargando una gran concentración de rayos en su mano y lanzándose, contra un debilitado Zabuza.

— **¡Jūryoton: Jūryoku no Kabe no Jutsu! (E. Gravedad: Jutsu Muro Gravitatorio)** —Exclamo Naruto, detrás de Kakashi y Hanzo. Kakashi abrió su ojo, cuando vio que había alguna especie de barrera invisible, entre: Zabuza y él —Lo lamento, Kakashi, pero Zabuza ya no es el enemigo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando todo parecía haber finalizado, apareció Gatō, siendo seguido por un ejército estúpidamente gigantesco.

—Vaya… Zabuza, veo que me has traicionado —dijo Gatō sonriente —Bueno… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¡Mátenlos a los Shinobis, pero dejen vivas a las Kunoichis! —Un Bushin de Naruto apareció, tomando a Haku entre sus brazos, mientras que él se preparaba para atacar, con su Kamigan activo.

— ¡Alto! —Gritaron varios aldeanos— ¡No permitiremos que sigan abusando de nosotros y de nuestro pueblo!

—Ya veo… —dijo Gatō sonriente —Entonces, los mataremos a todos y nos quedaremos con su aldea… —Los Matones de Gatō, no fueron rivales, para los Shinobis de Konoha y el Nukenin de Kiri, quienes usando su Ninjutsu elemental, pudieron barrer con sus rivales en pocos minutos, sin embargo, aun hacía falta Gatō.

Zabuza se lanzó con Kubikiribōchō, hacia Gatō, quien sorprendentemente esquivo la Zanbatō y consiguió cortar el cuello de Zabuza, dejando una herida profunda.

— ¡Come Here! (¡Ven Aquí!) —Grito Hanzo, lanzando su arpón, el cual se enterró en la cabeza de Gatō, jalo hacia él, decapito a Gatō y enterró su cabeza, contra un muro, dejando un Kunai para que sostuviera la cabeza del criminal.

—" _Naruto-San…"_ —dijo Zabuza, moribundo — " _Por favor… cuida… de… cuida de Haku-Chan"_ —Naruto asintió. Luego los Jōnin y Genin ayudaron a darle entierro a Zabuza y finalmente, Naruto, uso el **Taju Kage Bushin (Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras)** , para ayudar a completar el puente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kamigami no Sekai**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Kya!** —Chillaron Megami, Yami y medio panteón Sintoísta femenino de felicidad, para luego tomarse de las manos en parejas y saltar sobre varias camas— **¡Naruto-Kun es increíble! ¡Su corazón, resplandece de piedad, y respeto hacia su enemigo!**

 **Sí. Habían MUCHAS más Megamis tras el pobre (Y suertudo) rubio.**

 _ **(¿De qué tratara el capítulo 8? 1. Un enfrentamiento entre: El grupo ANBU "Shirai Ryu" y el grupo ANBU "Lin Kuei", 2. Naruto, Naomi, Tomoe, Daiki y Hazuki vs NE o 3. Kushina pide a su alumna Kurenai, entrenar a Naruto y nace algo entre ellos… ¿Kurenai es pedófila?)**_


	8. ¿Kurenai Pedofila?

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Mortal Kombat, pertenecen a Earthrealm Studios**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **8: ¿Kurenai Pedófila?**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Chicos! —Grito Kurenai, llamando a sus compañeros de equipo: Itachi y Shisui, necesitaba la ayuda de ese par y la necesitaba ¡Ahora! Kurenai se giró y escucho los pasos de sus perseguidores, estaban cada vez más cerca, no podía permitirse ser capturaba, había intentando luchar, pero fue inútil. Eran demasiados y su Genjutsu, no parecía hacerles efecto alguno, asi que no le quedaba de otra, más que seguir corriendo.

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo había llegado ella, a ese punto? ¿Dónde estaban Itachi y Shisui? ¿Era perseguida por un equipo ANBU de una aldea extranjera?...

Bueno… pues… No. No era un equipo ANBU de una aldea extranjera, eran los Kitsunes de su Sensei: Uzumaki Kushina, quienes tenían la orden de capturarla.

Itachi y Shisui, no deseaban ser violados por las Kitsunes, que perseguían a su compañera de equipo. Si había algo peor que una Kitsune molesta o experta en rastreo, era una Kitsune en época de apareamiento.

—Itachi —le llamo Shisui— ¿Puedes recordarme, como llego Kurenai a esta situación?

—Kurenai y Naruto-Kun, practicaban Genjutsu, creando varios Genjutsu y eso lo combinaban con Taijutsu, aparentemente, Kurenai se fue hacia adelante, le cayó encima a Naruto y su mano quedo apoyada en… —Itachi se sonrojo y Shisui entendió.

— ¿Y Sensei le encontró en esa posición? —Pregunto Shisui e Itachi asintió —Recuérdame llevarle flores al funeral de la señora: Uzumaki Kurenai —Ambos Uchiha comenzaron a reírse.

 **Recuerdo**

—Naruto-Kun —Le llamo Kushina, desde la sala, Naruto apareció acompañado de Tomoe; Naruto vestía solo con una camisilla y un pantalón naranja.

—Hola Kurenai-Sensei... Es una agradable sorpresa, el verla en mi casa —dijo Naruto sonriente.

—Hola, Naruto-Kun —dijo Kurenai sonriente —Pues veras, puesto que se están acercando los Exámenes Chunnin, yo te entrenare en Genjutsu, ya que tu especialidad es el Ninjutsu y Taijutsu —Naruto asintió.

—Eso significa, que Kurenai-Sensei me entrenara, para que yo no tenga ningún punto débil ¿verdad? —Pregunto Naruto, Kurenai y Kushina sonrieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Habían ido al bosque, donde podrían entrenar en paz.

—Naruto-Kun, el Genjutsu es un arte que ataca el cerebro, haciéndole ver u oler algo, que no es real, pero entre más Chakra utiliza un Shinobi, más realista, puede llegar a ser el Genjutsu —Explico Kurenai —Casi todos los Genjutsu, siguen la misma base —Kurenai le mostro los sellos de manos y luego, diriges ese Chakra al cerebro de tu oponente —Kurenai lanzo el Genjutsu.

 **Genjutsu de Kurenai**

Naruto ahora se encontraba en un restaurante, y a un par de metros, estaba Kurenai sentaba en una mesa, con un vestido rojo, con un gran escote.

—Es tu turno, Naruto-Kun —dijo Kurenai— ¡Kai! —Todo se volvió borroso.

 **Fuera del Genjutsu de Kurenai**

—Cuando te encuentres en un Genjutsu —Explico Kurenai —Existirán 2 formas de salir de este: **1**. Expulsando una gran cantidad de Chakra o **2**. Infringiéndote un gran daño físico.

 **Genjutsu de Naruto**

Kurenai no se dio cuando, Naruto la encerró en el Genjutsu, pero ahora, se encontraba en el monte de los Hokages, era una noche con luna llena y Naruto se encontraba al lado de un mantel en el suelo y una cesta de campo.

— ¿Qué le parece, Sensei? —Pregunto Naruto sonriente.

—Muy buen trabajo, Naruto-Kun —dijo ella sonriente, no esperaba que Naruto, lo lograra en tan poco tiempo.

 **Fuera del Genjutsu de Naruto**

—Nada mal, Naruto-Kun —dijo Kurenai sonriente —Fue simple pero efectivo… Casi me lo creo —Kurenai se sonrojo, antes de quitarle la bandana y darle un beso en la frente de "buen trabajo" —Ahora, entrenemos Taijutsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina, llego al bosque, ya habían pasado **3** horas desde que el entrenamiento con Kurenai había iniciado; era hora de ver cómo iba su pequeño.

— ¡YUHI KURENAI! —Fue el rugido de furia, lanzando por Kushina, cuando encontró a su alumna #1, sobre su hijo, con su mano derecha, apoyada en la pelvis de Naruto, ambos estaban sonrojados y no se movían.

—S… Sensei… —dijo Kurenai pálida del miedo, por el aura fría de muerte y asesinato, que despedía la Yuhi —Esto…— Kurenai se puso de pie rápidamente— ¡Sensei, le juro que esto no es lo que parece!

— ¡Si, claro! —dijo Kushina completamente enfada, con Katana en mano— ¿Qué me dirás? ¿Me dirás que solo caíste y te apoyaste "allí"?

— ¡Eso fue lo que paso! —dijo Kurenai aterrada.

— ¡Te voy a enseñar a no jugar con mi hijo, pedófila! —Dijo Kushina, apoyando sus manos en el suelo— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** — **25** Kitsunes aparecieron —Chicas —Las Kitsunes miraron a Kushina quien estaba enfadada —Kurenai, deseaba violar a Naruto-Kun.

— ¡No lo quería violar! — Grito Kurenai espantada— ¡Fue un accidente! —Las Kitsunes comenzaron a perseguirla.

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Kurenai seguía corriendo, antes de estrellarse contra algo.

— ¡SENSEI! —Grito al ver frente a ella a Kushina, comenzó a moverse hacia atrás, con sus manos y pies, como si fuera un cangrejo, buscando alejarse de su Sensei, pero una hilera de Shuriken detrás de ella, le impidieron todo movimiento, mientras que lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, ante el terror de ser asesinada. Kushina se arrodillo y claro su Katana entre las piernas de la usuaria de Genjutsu.

—Escúchame atentamente… pedófila —dijo Kushina enfadada, colocando una mano en el mentón de Kurenai —Llegas a jugar con el corazón de MI HIJO, llegas a jugar con los sentimientos de MI BEBE… y te juro que el Tsukuyomi será un masaje, al lado de lo que te hare, si te atreves a lastimar los sentimientos de mi bebe —Kushina comenzó a alejarse —Sigue con el entrenamiento de Genjutsu, pero si él desea hacer algo de "exploración corporal" — Kurenai se sonrojo al entender las palabras de su Sensei y Kushina sonrió —Espero que sea Naruto-Kun, quien aprenda sobre la anatomía femenina —Se sonrojo aún más, no, ya parecía una manzana —Después de todo, quiero lindos nietos rubios de ojos carmesí…

¿Su Sensei acababa de darles su bendición? ¿O era un modo de decirle que prácticamente, ahora la estaba obligando a casarse con Naruto?

 **En fin, Kurenai apreciaba su vida, asi que… ¡¿SU SENSEI ACABABA EFECTIVAMENTE DE COMPROMETERLA CON NARUTO?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los exámenes Chunnin se acercaban.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kami no Sekai**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

— _ **Cuando Naruto-Kun gane la 3ᵃ etapa de los exámenes Chūnin, será promovido, entonces bajare, le "instruiré" en Ninjutsu elemental… y en las artes del amor… y Naruto-Kun, será solo mío**_ —Pensaron, las muchas Megamis, deseando al mismo tiempo, ser las "Señoras Uzumaki", después de todo **¿Quién mejor para resurgir el más poderoso de los Clanes Rikudo, que una Megami?**


	9. Genin vs Sennin

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Mortal Kombat, pertenecen a Earthrealm Studios**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **9: Genin vs Sen'nin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Examen Chūnin: Bosque de la Muerte**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —dijo Sasuke, yendo al frente, con su Sharingan activo, aunque Naruto y Naomi tenían un mayor campo de visión por **2** razones: **1.** El Kamigan era casi como tener cámaras de seguridad, Naruto podía cambiar la perspectiva, según lo requiriera y **2.** El Sharingan de Naomi estaba en su penúltima forma. _**(N/A: Si vemos como la última forma seria el Mangekyō)**_

— **¡Naruto-Sama!** —Grito Tomoe, tomando a su amo por la cintura, junto con Naomi y elevándolos en el aire. Antes de poder preguntar algo, su instinto les hizo mirar a Sasuke.

— **Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** —Exclamo una voz Semi-femenina. Mientras que una cortina de viento, golpeaba a Sasuke de lleno.

Tomoe dejo a Naruto y a Naomi a un par de metros de Sasuke, quien cayó del tronco, al suelo.

Ante el trio consciente (Naruto, Naomi y Tomoe) se encontraba una Kunoichi de Kusa, con un traje Beige, mangas largas y negras, asi como un pantalón negro.

— _Eso tuvo que dolerle a Sasuke_ —Pensaron Naruto y Naomi.

— _¡Un segundo!_ — Se dijo Naomi, abriendo sus ojos— _¡Ella uso el_ _ **Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu**_ _, pero ese es un Jutsu estrictamente de rango B! ¿Cómo puede ella conocerlo?_

—Me sorprende que ustedes consiguieran esquivar ese Jutsu —dijo la Kunoichi sonriente.

—Puedo notar, que no eres una Kunoichi —dice Naruto, mirándole directamente con el Kamigan— **¡Fureton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Llamarada: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando una gran bola de fuego blanco.

La Kunoichi se sorprendió por el color que el fuego había tomado, utilizo su Shunshin, pero aun asi, salió quemado gravemente.

— _ **Fureton**_ —Pensó la Kunoichi, mordiéndose el labio inferior — _Jamás había escuchado de ese elemento._

— **¡Akuma Doku Hassha! (Proyectiles Demoniacos de Veneno)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando veneno dorado, desde se boca. El veneno golpeo a la Kunoichi, mandándola al suelo.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamaron Sasuke y Naomi, lanzando esferas de fuego, contra la Kunoichi que apenas se ponía en pie, pero las llamas le golpearon de lleno, dejando su cuerpo chamuscado.

— _ **Algo aquí, no está bien**_ —pensó Tomoe— **¡Hikari Shuriken! (Shuriken de Luz)** —Varios Ases de luz aparecieron rodeando a Tomoe, antes de tomar la forma de Shuriken e ir contra la Kunoichi, que ahora se mostraba como un Shinobi de cabello negro y piel blanca.

— _¡Demonios!_ —Pensó el Shinobi, al ser alcanzado por las Shuriken de luz — _Esa Kunoichi es muy especial… pero… no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad_ —Como pudo y con un gran esfuerzo, realizo el sello del tigre cruzado, alargo su cuello y mordió a Sasuke.

— **¡Fureton:** **Genkakuna Furea no Jutsu** **! (E. Llamarada: Jutsu Llamarada Draconiana)** —Exclamo Naruto, sosteniendo en su mano una esfera blanca, que estrello contra el rostro del Hebi Sen'nin, haciéndole desaparecer.

Sasuke cayó al suelo inconsciente, escucharon un grito y Tomoe apareció ante ellos, sonriente. Naruto y Naomi también sonrieron.

Tomoe había encontrado el pergamino que les faltaba, asi que Naruto tomo a Sasuke y se dirigieron hacia la torre.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Atardecer del día 1**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —Le llamo Naomi y el rubio le miro— ¡Esta anocheciendo y tenemos que descansar! —Naruto, Naomi y Tomoe, se detuvieron y estaban en el peor lugar posible: Un Claro. Cualquiera les podría atacar, asi que Naruto y Naomi colocaron trampas y decidieron que cada uno, descansaría 5 horas, antes de hacer la siguiente vigilancia, mientras que el otro dormía y el tercero vigilaría a Sasuke; decidieron también que a las **7:00** am, reanudarían su camino, hacia la torre, total, ya tenían ambos pergaminos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un Claro en el Bosque de la Muerte; 2:30**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Taicho… tenemos al objetivo a la vista —dijo un Shinobi, otro Shinobi, realizo una señal y una gran cantidad de Kunais, desde distintas direcciones, volaron, hacia los miembros del equipo 7.

Vieron a Naruto, alzar su mano y detener los Kunais en pleno vuelo. Dejándolos a todos estupefactos, jamás habían visto algo asi y, ninguno de los **3** equipos, habían fallado jamás, un asesinato.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Con los ANBUS de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! —Pregunto uno de los ANBUS— ¡¿Cómo ha hecho eso?!

— ¿Acaso importa? —Pregunto otro ANBU— ¡VAMOS A MATARLO! —Grito, lanzando varios Shuriken, contra Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Con los ANBUS Lin Kuei**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Detuvo los Shuriken en el aire —dijo el Capitán — ¿Qué es eso?

—Parece ser otro equipo ANBU, Taicho —dijo un segundo ANBU.

—Vamos, matar al Gaki es nuestra misión, luego localizaremos a Scorpion y le mataremos —dijo el Capitán y sus hombres, al momento de aparecer en escena, ante Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Con los Shinobis de Oto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— " _Ese chico es interesante"_ —Susurro la Kunoichi — _"Andando, tenemos que matar a Sasuke"._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto había estado en malos escenarios, pero este era uno de los peores: 3 escuadrones ANBU y para colmo, extranjeros, decidio luchar, sonrió. Esos ANBUS, serian la prueba definitiva, para probar sus poderes, llevo una mano a su cuello y sonrió, bajo su mirada y apretó el collar entre sus manos.

 **Recuerdo**

— _Naruto-Kun —dijo Haku, cuando el rubio estaba por salir de su hogar, dándole un pequeño collar, con la forma de un remolino —Es un collar… hecho a partir de un hielo muy especial, me costaron muchos años, el que mi Hyoton llegara a este punto o que siquiera, congelara a este grado… es… indestructible a no ser, que lo golpees con un Kunai —Ambos sonrieron —Cuídate mucho en ese examen._

— _Me cuidare Haku-Chan, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien —dijo Naruto, besándola en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, antes de usar un_ _ **Shunshin**_ _._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Un ANBU del NE ataco a Naruto con más Kunais, pero Naruto realizo un movimiento de brazos y los Kunais antes lanzados, salieron hacia sus enemigos.

— _ **2**_ _ANBUS Lin Kuei, menos_ —Pensó Naruto.

— ¿Naruto? —Pregunto Naomi levantándose de su cama y viendo que estaban rodeados— ¿Cuando ocurrió esto? — Pregunto nerviosa y colocando su espalda, con la espalda de su prometido— ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

— ¡Oigan! — Grito una voz masculina y juvenil— ¡Baka! —Un trio de sombras salieron desde las sombras, un par de sombras golpearon a una pareja de ANBUS de Lin Kuei.

— **¡Ninpo:** **Konchū Kuraudo no Jutsu** **! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Nube de Insectos)** —dijo una tercera voz, lanzando una bandada de insectos, sobre los Shinobis de Oto.

— ¡Daiki, Hazuki, Kiyomi! —dijo una feliz Naomi, por la aparición del equipo **11**.

—Parecen necesitar ayuda —dijo Daiki— **¡Shakuton:** **Ryūsei Shōkyaku** **no** **Jutsu! (E. Quemar: Jutsu Meteoro de Incineración)** —Exclamo el chico de cabello blanco, cuya mano derecha, ahora estaba rodeada de fuego, rápidamente la bajo, tocando el suelo y los Shinobis de Oto, que no habían fallecido, fueron quemados por su Jutsu.

— **¡Suiton: Hahonryū no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Torrente de Destrucción)** —exclamo Hazuki sonriente, sosteniendo una esfera de agua en su mano y barriendo con otros Shinobis.

Al final, solo quedaba una pareja de Shinobis de Oto.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** —Exclamo uno de los Shinobis, una explosión se vio presente y entre los brazos del Shinobi, apareció Yamanaka Ino, desmallada— ¡No se muevan o la mataremos! —En eso aparecieron los compañeros de la rubia.

Nadie movió un musculo.

— ¡Shikamaru! —Le llamo Naruto.

— **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** —Exclamo Shikamaru capturando al compañero del captor de Ino. La Yamanaka despertó y al no entender que pasaba, comenzó a gritar, momento que Naruto aprovecho, para tomar la espada de un ANBU Lin Kuei y decapitar al Shinobi de Oto, sosteniendo a Ino entre sus brazos, quien no se movía, ni dejaba de mirar a Naruto, con un sonrojo en su rostro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Luego de ser bañados en sangre de enemigos, los miembros de los equipos** **7, 10** **y** **11, llegaron a la torre por fin, donde abrieron los pergaminos y se prepararon para la siguiente etapa de los exámenes.**


	10. Semifinales Kibo no Kami

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Mortal Kombat, pertenecen a Earthrealm Studios**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10: Semifinales… Kibo no Kami**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Bueno, Naruto-Kun, Naomi-Chan… hoy contaremos con la visita de Haku-Chan —dijo Kushina, Naomi, Naruto y Haku, se saludaron —Su entrenamiento de **3** días iniciara inmediatamente —Los chicos asintieron.

—Quiero que realicen el **Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu** —Ordeno Mikoto.

— **¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** —Exclamaron el Uzumaki, la Uchiha y la Yuki.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron: Megami, Yami, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Shinigami.

Megami tenía el cabello blanco, ojos verdes y como en anteriores ocasiones llevaba un vestido beige **100-60-90**.

Amaterasu tenía el cabello rubio, ojos dorados y llevaba un Kimono de batalla rojo **90-60-90**.

Tsukuyomi tenía el cabello plateado atado a una cola de caballo, ojos azules y llevaba un traje ANBU pero de color blanco **95-65-95**.

Shinigami tenía el cabello negro largo, ojos azules, piel pálida, un Kimono negro y una guadaña **95-65-95**.

Yami tenía el cabello negro, ojos verdes, orejas puntiagudas como un elfo y llevaba un Kimono entallado negro, **90-60-90**.

— **Rikudo fue llamado Kami, por los hombres** — dijo Megami — **Pero, solo lo decían, porque él poseía el Rinnegan y los** **5** **elementos. Como ya te lo había dicho, Naruto-Kun, habíamos estado esperando tu nacimiento y desarrollo** —El rubio asintió — **Entre más utilices tus elementos de Chakra y Magia, más fuerte te volverás tú y se volverán estos… habíamos estado esperando tu nacimiento, porque a ti, Naruto-Kun, te pertenece el manto del Kibō no Kami (Dios de la Esperanza)** —Se hizo de noche, los planetas se alinearon, no habían estrellas y de los planetas, un rayo de luz cayó sobre Naruto, cuando el haz de luz desapareció, Naruto tenía el cabello rubio cenizo, su piel se volvió pálida y el Kamigan se mostraba plateado y con un espiral en él, su vestimenta era la misma, pero había crecido algunos centímetros — **Cronos, descifro tu Kekkei Genkai, esa es la otra razón por la cual estamos aquí.**

Antes de irse, Yami coloco un dedo en el puente de la nariz de Mikoto y otro en el puente de la nariz de Naomi, traspaso Chakra y luego espero a las palabras de Megami.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron Kushina, Hanzo, Mikoto, Naomi, Haku y Tomoe, al saber porque estaban esas Megamis allí específicamente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los siguientes **3** días fueron muy interesantes, sus Jutsus y Magias demostraban un gran poder, asi mismo, Naruto aprendió algunas habilidades útiles y se dio cuenta de algo.

— _Algo grande debe de estar por suceder_ —Pensó Naruto — _Kibō no Kami… me han otorgado este título, por una razón en especial, no me lo han otorgado a la ligera._

Naruto, Satsuki, Haku y Tomoe se miraron, antes de lanzarse todos contra todos, con los Jutsus que conocían.

— _Estos niños tienen una forma curiosa de entrenar_ —Pensó Mikoto, con una gota tras su cabeza.

— _Lo mejor será dejarlos divertirse un rato_ —pensó Hanzo de brazos cruzados, recostado en un árbol, en un momento realizo un Kawarimi, para esquivar una aguja de hielo de Haku — _Haku… ella sería una gran alumna para Bi Han o Kuai Liang._

Todos abrieron sus ojos, al ver como Naruto lanzaba una esfera de fuego de su Fureton; Haku lanzaba un dragón de hielo con su Hyoton; Satsuki lanzo su Katon, más poderoso y Tomoe lanzo una lanza de luz.

El resultado, fue una columna devastadora de energía que se alzó hacia el cielo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Daremos inicio… *tos*… a las… *tos*…semifinales del… *tos*…examen Chunnin! —Dijo Hayate— ¡Por favor…*tos*…todos los participantes…*tos*…suban a la tarima…*tos*…El tablero…*tos*…dirá quienes se enfrentaran!

Uzumaki Naruto vs Yakushi Kabuto

—Definitivamente… esta será una batalla interesante —dijo Kabuto sonriente ¿No lo crees asi, Uzumaki-San? —Asintió.

—Hay algo extraño en Kabuto, Naruto-Kun —Advirtió Ritsuko —Ten cuidado, por favor…

—Estaré al pendiente —contesto Naruto —Huele… ¡¿Orochimaru?!

— ¡COMIENCEN! —Grito Hayate.

— **¡** **Suiton: Sen Suikan no Kega no Jutsu** **!** **(E. Agua: Jutsu Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos)** —Kabuto lanzo varias balas de agua.

— **¡** **Fūton: Shōgekiha no Jutsu** **!** **(E. Viento: Jutsu Onda de Choque)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando una medialuna de viento que lanzo por distintas direcciones las balas de agua.

—Nada mal, Naruto-Kun —dijo Kabuto, antes de sentir como alguien le tomaba por la espalda— ¿Kage Bushin?

— **¡Bunkō Ken! (Puño Espectral)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando un golpe con la palma abierta, al vientre de Kabuto y luego lanzando una patada a la cabeza, el Bushin se disipó y Kabuto cayó a un par de metros.

— ¿Bunkō Ken? —Pregunto Kabuto —Nunca había escuchado de ese Taijutsu —Naruto sonrió — _Según los miembros de Otogakure… Uzumaki Naruto, no poseía un estilo de Taijutsu… ni hablar, tendré que jugarme mi última carta, desde ahora._

—Vamos Kabuto, atácame —dijo Naruto — _Solo provocándolo, podre saber que oculta... existe alguna clase de conexión entre Kabuto y Orochimaru y planeo descubrirla en esta batalla._

— ¿Eso quieres, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto Kabuto sonriente, sacando una cantimplora y acomodándola— ¿Sabes? Desde muy joven, mi Suiton ha sido de gran utilidad para mí… **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Para todos fue una sorpresa, como un dragón de agua se lanzó contra Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Con el Hokage, se encontraban sus consejeros.

— _Yakushi Kabuto_ —Pensó Danzo — _Ese Gaki realmente se ha vuelto muy poderoso, después de tantos años, me pregunto..._ —Una sonrisa adorno su rostro— _¿Cuánto resistirás, antes de quebrarte y convertirte en mi nueva marioneta?_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Atsuton: Atsuryoku Resshō no Jutsu (E. Presión: Jutsu Laceración de Presión)** —Naruto lanzo su brazo hacia el frente y una bala de presión salió desde su brazo, golpeo contra el Suiryūdan de Kabuto, destruyéndolo— **¡Atsuton:** **Asshuku Shotto** **no Jutsu! (E. Presión: Jutsu Disparo Comprimido)** —Naruto lanzo una esfera más pequeña, que dejo noqueado a su rival, al golpearlo en la frente, dejándolo noqueado.

Naruto volvió a su puesto y para su sorpresa, Ino lo abrazo, como una felicitación.

Yoroi vs Uchiha Sasuke

—Ten cuidado… Sasuke-Kun —pidió Hinata, Sasuke levanto su pulgar y fue al lugar de la batalla.

— **¡** **Katon Karyūdan no Jutsu** **!** **(E. Fuego: Jutsu Soplido del Dragón Llameante)** —dijo Sasuke, lanzando un gran dragón de fuego, contra Yoroi.

El fuego se extinguió y vio a Yoroi en el suelo; pero pronto lo vio explotar y transformarse en un tronco carbonizado, lo cual hizo enfurecer a Sasuke, quien no tuvo que buscar muy lejos. Salto y evito una lluvia de Shuriken que iban hacia él, apenas pudo recuperarse, antes de tener a Yoroi sobre él, dándole una buena cantidad de golpes.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Con… con cada golpe… Yo… Yoroi, toma Chakra de Sasuke-Kun —Murmuro Hinata, solo Naruto, Tomoe e Ino, pudieron escucharle e informaron a los demás.

—Hinata —dijo Kurenai — ¿Estás diciéndonos, que Yoroi roba Chakra, al golpear a Sasuke? —Pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Roba Chakra al tocarlo, Kure-Chan —dijo Naruto, sonrojando a la Uzumaki… ¡Yuhi!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pronto el **Ten no Juin** , hizo que Yoroi se despegara de Sasuke, quien con una gran velocidad, pudo lastimar a Yoroi con el Goken, que copio de Lee.

Tomo a Yoroi por los hombros, lo elevo en el aire y lo hizo estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo.

— ¡El ganador es Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha! —dijo Hayate.

Daiki vs Tenten

— ¡Jo! —Dijo el chico de cabello blanco —Me toco contra la guapa —Daiki uso un Shunshin para bajar, mientras que una sonrojada Tenten, bajaba, para hacerle frente a su rival.

— ¡Comiencen! —dijo Hayate.

Tenten saco un par de pergaminos— **¡Sōshōryū! (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)** —Se elevó en el aire y comenzó a usar los Fūin de los pergaminos, para lanzar armas, contra el albino, quien pronto se vio en un problema.

Daiki esquivaba como podía, pero era un blanco fácil— _¡Maldita sea!_ —Pensó— _¡Tengo una idea!_ —Sonrió y subió por la estatua de dedos y llevando aún más Chakra a sus pies, se lanzó contra Tenten, consiguiendo darle una patada en el vientre.

El Shinobi albino y la Kunoichi castaña cayeron al suelo.

Tenten rápidamente tomo una Katana y Daiki tomo una Shirasaya.

Tenten lanzo un corte descendiente.

Daiki coloco la espada horizontal, para no ser partido por la mitad, luego lanzo una patada al vientre de la joven.

Tenten rodo por el suelo, tomo unas Shuriken y comenzó a lanzarlas a su rival.

Daiki encontró un par de Fuma Shuriken, lanzo una.

Tenten se contorsionó, esquivando la Shuriken, para luego moverse, antes de que una patada de Daiki, la dañara.

Tenten se puso de pie, al igual que Daiki e iniciaron un intercambio de Taijutsu.

Daiki lanzo un puño que conecto con el rostro de Tenten.

Tenten lanzo una patada a la barbilla, que elevo al albino, luego tomo un par de Sai que enterró en la espalda del albino, quien resultó ser un Bushin.

Las manos de Daiki salieron desde el suelo— **¡Doton:** **Shinjūzanshu** __ **no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Doble Suicidio Decapitador)** —Tenten quedo enterrada hasta el cuello, mientras que Daiki emergía del suelo a pocos centímetros de ella —Creo que gane, hermosa.

—Aun no —dijo Tenten, escupiendo varias Senbon, que Daiki, no pudo esquivar.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y lanzaron puños, conectándolos exitosamente, repetidas ocasiones en sus rostros, ya de por si magullados. Se alejaron, sonrieron… Daiki y Tenten, cayeron al suelo.

Sabaku no Temari vs Uchiha Naomi

—Espero que te encuentres preparada para perder, princesa Uchiha —dijo Temari sonriente, mientras que Naomi activaba su Sharingan y tomaba una Katana dejada por Tenten, en el lugar.

—No perder, eso te lo aseguro, Sabaku no Hime-San —dijo Naomi sonriente.

—Hagámoslo —dijo Temari— **¡Fūton: Repusshō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ruptura de Presión)** —Temari tomo su abanico y lanzo una gran cantidad de viento cortante, que lacero el cuerpo de Naomi.

— **¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Llamas de Fénix)** —Naomi salto, tanto como pudo y lanzo varias llamas hacia Temari.

Temari rodo por el suelo, esquivando, lo mejor que podía— **¡Fūton: Repusshō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Viento Violento)** —Temari expuso desde sus manos, una fuerte corriente de viento, pero solo volvió aún más grande el **Katon Jutsu.** Al darse cuenta de su error, realizo un Kawarimi —Eso estuvo cerca —Salió de sus pensamientos, al sentir un fuerte puño en su rostro, pero luego sintió una patada, que la mando al mundo de la inconsciencia.

— ¡La ganadora es Uchiha Naomi de Konoha! —Grito Hayate.

Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee

Lee, sonriente, se lanzó contra Gaara.

Gaara, sin mover ni un musculo, hizo que un pilar de arena se levantara ante él, bloqueando el puño de Lee.

Lee, sonrió y se lanzó al suelo, lanzando una patada barrida.

La arena impidió, que Lee llegara hasta Gaara.

— **Ninpo: Sabaku Ibara no Jutsu (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Espinas del Desierto)** —dijo Gaara con parsimonia, mientras que la arena se convirtió en espinas.

Lee pudo saltar esquivándole y se lanzó nuevamente, contra Gaara, pero la arena lo protegía... era inútil.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Por qué sigue lanzando Taijutsu? —Pregunto Ino— ¿Es que acaso no ve, que es inútil? ¿Por qué no lanza un Ninjutsu o usa Genjutsu?

—Mi Byakugan… — Inicio Hinata —Me muestra que Lee tiene una gran deficiencia en sus Tenketsu, no puede usar Ninjutsu, tampoco Genjutsu.

— ¡Lee! — Le llamo Guy— ¡Quítatelas, estas protegiendo tu camino Ninja!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lee lanzo un puño que fue bloqueado y luego se alejó de Gaara, escalando la estatua de dedos, se sacó unas pesas y desapareció de la vista de todos.

— **¡Kaimon: Kai! (Puerta de la Apertura: Ábrete)** —Exclamo Lee, mientras que sus ojos se volvían blancos, su piel rojiza y un aura verde-azulada, le rodeaba. Desapareció de la vista de todos.

Apareció dentro del círculo de arena de Gaara, golpeándole en el rostro y luego alzándolo en el aire, pero la arena intentaba impedir que fuera alzado. El poder, que ahora corría por los Tenketsu de Lee, le permitió patearle la espalda a Gaara y alzarle en el aire.

— **Kage Buyō (Sombra de Hoja Danzante)** —Murmuro apareciendo debajo de Gaara, antes de momificar al Jinchuriki— **¡Ura Renge! (Loto escondido)** —Jalo a Gaara hacia él, antes de comenzar una andada de puños y patadas en el rostro de Gaara, hasta enterrarlo en el suelo y alzar una gran cortina de humo, vieron a Lee salir, a rastras de entre el humo.

— **¡Sabaku no Muchi! (Látigo del Desierto)** —Exclamo Gaara, desde la cortina de humo, la arena se ató en el tobillo de Lee y lo azoto contra el suelo, varias veces —Fue un gran combate —dijo Gaara sonriente y desapareciendo en un **Shunshin** de arena.

—El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara de Suna —dijo Hayate.

Hyuga Neji vs Hyuga Hinata

—Hinata-Sama —dijo Neji —Por favor, ríndase —Hinata se congelo en su lugar —El destino decidio que usted y yo nos enfrentáramos y desde el momento en el que bajo por esas gradas, su destino fue sellado, ríndase, no puede contra mí.

Para gran sorpresa de Neji, Hinata se lanzó contra él e iniciaron un combate de Juken de hora y media, que Neji acabo ganando.

Aburame Shino vs Zaku

— **¡Ninpo:** **Konchū Kuraudo** **no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Gran Nube de Insectos)** —Exclamo Shino, lanzando sus insectos, hacia Zaku, quien salió de la nube de insectos confiado.

— **¡Onpa! (Onda Sónica)** —Exclamo Zaku, haciendo sonar el aparato de su brazo, antes de que sus brazos explotaran.

—Te lo advertí —dijo Shino desapareciendo en un Shunshin de insectos.

—El… el ganador es… Aburame Shino —dijo un perturbado Hayate, ante lo que había hecho Shino.

Yamanaka Ino vs Haruno Sakura (N/A Diego: Siempre olvido a Sakura, hasta que ya es tarde XD)

Sakura comenzó a hablar sobre como derrotaría a Ino y se ganaría el corazón de Sasuke.

Ino miro de reojo a Naruto, quien le sonrió. Ino se lanzó contra Sakura, iniciando una batalla de Taijutsu, que no duro mucho, pues Ino desequilibro a Sakura, haciéndole caer al suelo.

Sakura utilizo Chakra en sus pies, salto tan alto como pudo y conecto un puño contra la cabeza de Ino.

Ino trastabillo, antes de lanzarle una patada a Sakura, quien cayó al suelo.

— _No puedo perder, ante Sasuke-Kun_ —Pensó Sakura, colocándose de pie y lanzándole varias Shuriken a Ino, quien uso el **Kawarimi**.

— **¡Ninpo:** **Fukai nemuri** **no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Sueño Profundo)** —Exclamo Ino, haciendo que Sakura cayera al suelo inconsciente.

—La… la ganadora es Yamanaka… —Hayate no termino, pues una gran cantidad de Shuriken, salieron hacia Ino, quien utilizo el Kawarimi no Jutsu, para colocar un tronco en su lugar.

Ino y Sakura, comenzaron entonces, a lanzar Shuriken, algunas las lastimaban seriamente, otras chocaban entre sí, pasaron **20** minutos y ambas cayeron desmalladas por el cansancio.

— ¡Es un empate! — Declaro Hayate— ¡Ninguna puede continuar y ninguna avanza!

Aburame Mayuri vs Nara Shikamaru

— **Kagemane no Jutsu (Jutsu Posesión de Sombras)** —dijo Shikamaru, quien parecía tener mucho sueño

— ¡El ganador es Nara Shikamaru de Konoha! —Exclamo Hayate, con una gota tras su cabeza.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola, Ikoto (Primo) —Le saludo Konan con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de volverte a ver, después de tanto tiempo, Hoken-ryō (Prima) —dijo Naruto, abrazándose con Konan, realmente, habían pasado muchos años, desde que los primos Uzumaki, habían estado juntos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Mortal Kombat, pertenecen a Earthrealm Studios**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **11**

 **::::**

Había una gran diferencia entre Kushina y Nagato a pesar de ser hermanos: Kushina era un tanto Sádica y sus combates resultaban violentos.

Nagato era más calmado y siempre pensaba, antes de atacar.

Esto también se aplicaba al descubrimiento que acaban de hacer: Naruto y Konan, fueron sorprendidos por sus padres, besándose o bueno: Ritsuko, Tomoe y Konan besaban al rubio.

La palabra "incesto", llego a la mente de Kushina, quien al instante comenzó a gritarles a ambos adolecentes y a amenazarles, hasta de lo que se iban a morir.

Nagato de algún modo mágico, consiguió calmar a su Kushina-Neechan y les dio la bendición a su hija y a su sobrino, les sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta, mientras que retenía a su hermana con un **Shinra Tensei**.

Naruto, Konan y Tomoe cayeron en la cama, jadeantes, no por estar haciendo "cosas indebidas" sino, por la tensión e instinto asesino acumulado y redirigido hacia ellos, por parte de Kushina.

—No… no puedo creer… que aun estemos con vida, Naruto-Kun —dijo Tomoe, sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

— **Yo menos** —dijo Ritsuko, apareciendo repentinamente, alegrando y sorprendiendo al ángel y a los primos-novios — **Por un instante, pensé que Kushina, los iría a matar** —Los Genin, aun pálidos, asintieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los siguientes **30** días (Este mes de entrenamiento, fue de **31** días, pero ya paso el **1°** ) Nagato, Konan, Kushina, Ino, Haku, Kurenai, Ritsuko y Tomoe, ayudaron su novio/primo/sobrino/hijo/protegido/Jinchuriki a entrenar, asi mismo tenía que tener su **Kamigan** al **100%**.

 **Taju Kage Bushin** , fue de mucha ayuda: Escalando árboles, caminando sobre el agua y sosteniendo una hoja sobre su cabeza.

Asi mismo, también fueron útiles al usar: **Atsuton (E. Presión)** , **Ranton (E. Tormenta)** , **Hyoton (E. Hielo)** , **Kuro Raiton (E. Rayo Negro)** , **Doku no Mahō (Magia de Veneno)** , **Fureton (E. Llamarada)** , **Jūryoku no Mahō (Magia de Gravedad)** , **Chakra Buki (Armas de Chakra)** , **Fūin (Sellos)** , **Kamigan** e **Yari Hinode (Flecha del Amanecer)**

 _ **(Nota Aclaratoria: Las Chakra Buki, son un Kekkei Genkai, que poseían todos los Uzumaki, asi como la facilidad de usar Fūin y esta fue la razón, por la cual Danzo, controlo al Sandaime Raikage, Nidaime Tsuchikage, Sandaime Kazekage y Nidaime Mizukage; para matar a los Uzumaki en la 3° Guerra Mundial Shinobi)**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Día 27 del entrenamiento**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, cayó al suelo, luego de un ataque coordinado de: su madre (Kushina), tío (Nagato), prima/novia (Konan) y novias (Naomi, Kurenai, Ritsuko y Tomoe)

—Lo llevaremos a su habitación, para que descanse —dijeron: Naomi, Kurenai, Ritsuko, Tomoe y Konan; siendo esta última, quien lo cargaba en un grupo de hojas a su lado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó revitalizado, y justo a tiempo: solo faltaban 15 minutos, para el inicio de los exámenes Chūnin; comió su desayuno y almuerzo, tan rápido como pudo (En especial, si hablamos que el desayuno, era Sushi y el almuerzo era Ramen), acelero su digestión, con su poder de deidad, luego se POSICIONO en el lugar del torneo, con su Omnipresencia.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Estadio del Torneo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Al igual que lo fue en las semifinales, los nombres de los combatientes, serán al azar! —Dijo Hiruzen— ¡Ahora mismo, Hayate, está pasando con una bolsa, dentro encontraran unas esferas con unos números, asi, que lean los números, para saber contra quien lucharan!

—1 —dijo Naruto.

—3 —dijo Naomi sonriente.

—4 —dijo Neji.

—5 —dijo Gaara.

—6 —dijo Shino.

—7 —dijo Shikamaru.

—Eso significa que el #2 es Sasuke —dijo Hiruzen —Ahora, cada uno de ustedes deberá de competir, recuerden que aunque no ganen aun asi, podrían ser nominados como Chūnin. Un buen Shinobi, no es solo aquel que tiene más Jutsus a la mano; sino aquel que sabe cuándo retirarse o cuando usar el sigilo como arma —Todos asintieron —En vista de que Uchiha Sasuke, no se encuentra presente, pasaremos al segundo combate: Uchiha Naomi vs Hyuga Neji.

El Shinobi y la Kunoichi, comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar del enfrentamiento.

—Le voy a partir la cara a ese imbécil, casi mata a mi mejor amiga —pensó una molesta Naomi, recordando el estado en el que quedo, la pobre Hinata, tras su combate contra Neji; Naruto le agarró del brazo, haciendo que Naomi, saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Recuerda las palabras de Mikoto-Chan, Naomi-Chan —dijo su novio, citando a la Uchiha mayor—: "Si un Shinobi alberga odio en su corazón, entonces solo se volverá un traidor y un asesino, que mata por su propia conveniencia" —Naomi asintió, Naruto le acaricio el rostro —Deseo verte algún día enfundada en un vestido de novia —Naomi se sonrojo —No en un traje de prisionera —Naomi asintió y fue a luchar.

— _ **Ella estará bien, Naruto-Kun, ambos sabemos que tan fuerte es ella y sabes bien que su convicción de justicia, es mayor que la de venganza**_ —dijo Ritsuko telepáticamente — _ **Además: Hinata está viva, no está muerta, asi que no lo matara**_ —Naruto activo su Kamigan, para no perderse la batalla — _**ADEMAS...**_ — la voz de Ritsuko, sonaba enfadada — _ **Yo también me vería hermosa enfundada en un vestido de novia.**_

 **Una Kitsune celosa, una Kunoichi con sed de justicia, un Ningen vuelto Kami, 4 Megamis detrás de un Kami con solo 14 años y…**

 **Una organización con el poder suficiente, como para borrar a Konoha de la faz de la tierra.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke


	12. Ultima Etapa de los Examenes Chunin

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Mortal Kombat, pertenecen a Earthrealm Studios**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Atención: La arena donde se presentan los exámenes Chūnin: Presentara un lago artificial, para los Jutsus Suiton.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Batallas: Examen Chūnin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡El primer combate, se realizara entre: Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha vs Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha! —Anko hacía de presentadora, ya que Hayate, estaba enfermo de gravedad.

— ¡Una vez que te derrote, tendrás que darme todos tus Jutsus, Dobe! —dijo Sasuke, mientras que Naruto suspiraba cansado, de decirle a Sasuke que los poderes de los cuales, le habían colmado los Kamis, eran prácticamente Kekkei Genkai: Era necesario nacer con ellos, no podían ser enseñados.

Sasuke se lanzó contra Naruto, lanzando un puño al frente.

Naruto desvió el puño con la palma de su mano.

Sasuke volvió a lanzar un puño.

Naruto agarro el puño de Naruto y lo estrello contra la nariz de Sasuke.

Sasuke se alejó de él — _Su Dojutsu… no lo note, cuando lo activo_ —Pensó viendo el Kamigan en los ojos de Naruto — **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke, lanzando una bola de fuego.

Naruto realizo sellos, pero pronto se detuvo y estiro una mano al frente— **¡** **Jūryoku Imochi** **! (Gravedad:** **Estallido Gravitatorio** **)** —El Gōkakyū, se detuvo a un par de metros de Naruto y luego se deshizo.

Sasuke enseño los dientes, ese Dobe, no podía ser mejor que él. ¡ÉL ERA UN UCHIHA! ¡ERAN LOS MEJORES DE LA ALDEA! — **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas de Fénix)** —Las 5 Llamas de fuego fueron hacia Naruto, golpeándolo, cosa que hizo sonreír a Sasuke, pero pronto lo vio transformado en agua.

—Hyoton —dijo Naruto, estando de espaldas a Sasuke— **¡Hyoton:** **Hyōshō** **no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Cristales de Hielo)** —Sasuke se giró, solo para apreciar, como miles de cristales puntiagudos de hielo, se enterraban por todo su cuerpo a quemarropa y era arrojado a varios metros de Naruto.

Sasuke fue levantado, por el repentino estallido del Ten no Juin. Todos los que sabían sobre el sello estaban sorprendidos; pero Kakashi era quien lucía más aterrado, pues el sello había evolucionado, otorgándole un par de grotescas alas de murciélago a Sasuke.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— "Sasuke-Kun" —Susurro Hinata, temerosa por el futuro de su amado y al ver su nueva forma.

— ¡Sasuke! —le gritaron Tenzo y Kakashi— ¡NO! —Pero fue Kakashi, quien salto al campo de batalla.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tu… —dijo con una voz alterada por la transformación —Tú me entregaras ese poder… ese poder… ¡SOLO MERECE TENERLO UN UCHIHA! —Realizo sellos rápidamente, creando un Chidory negro. Se enfadó al ver a Naruto sonreír y realizar sellos— ¡¿EL CHIDORY?!

—No Sasuke —dijo Naruto, sosteniendo el Raiton no Jutsu, de color negro, en su mano —Esta, es una versión más poderosa del Chidory, se llama **Raikiri (Cortador del Relámpago)**

— ¡Muere! —Grito Sasuke, corriendo, hacia Naruto, con su Jutsu en mano. Todos gritaron de horror, cuando vieron a Sasuke, atravesando a Naruto, pero pronto lo vieron estallar en una bola de humo verde. Sasuke cayó al suelo, mientras que poco a poco, el Ten no Juin, iba retrocediendo— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Naruto apareció en un Shunshin, detrás de él.

—Cuando active el Raikiri, se presentó una gran explosión de Raiton, la cual me cubrió, asi que realice un Doku Bushin no Jutsu. Fusione: Jutsu con Magia, este veneno, fue difícil de crear, ya que solo paraliza —Explico Naruto, mientras que veía satisfecho, como el veneno, hizo retroceder el Ten no Juin.

— ¡El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha! —dijo Yugao. Pasaron algunos minutos y la capitana ANBU, camino, hacia el centro de la arena— ¡La siguiente batalla será entre: Uchiha Naomi de Konoha vs Hyuga Neji de Konoha!

— ¡El destino me ha elegido a mí, como el ganador de esta batalla! —Dijo Neji sonriente — ¡Lo mejor será que te rindas Uchiha…! —Neji se tuvo que mover rápidamente, para esquivar un grupo de Shuriken, pero no pudo estivar una Senbon, lanzada por un Bushin de Naomi.

— ¡Te juro Hyuga Neji, que vas a pagar, por lo que le hiciste a Hinata! —Grito Naomi, activando su Sharingan.

— ¿Planeas vengar que tu amiga, fue derrotada, porque asi lo deseo el destino? —Pregunto Neji sonriente— ¡Entonces te matare! —Neji corrió hacia Naomi— **¡** **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** **! (** **Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas** **)** —Neji conecto sus golpes en todos los Tenketsu de Naomi, quien cayó al suelo. Neji sonrió con suficiencia, pero Naomi estallo en medio de fuego, quemando a Neji— ¡¿Pero qué rayos, es esto?! —Pregunto Neji, mientras que rodaba por el suelo, hasta que se arrastró al lago, para apagarse.

— _Esta derrotado_ —pensaron todos.

Del lago salieron varias Shuriken, que fueron hacia Naomi, quien los esquivo con gracia.

— ¡Sal de una vez Neji, me estoy aburriendo aquí parada! —Dijo Naomi seria — _Asi que usaras Shuriken, ¿he?_ —Pensó, era algo que podía ver perfectamente, gracias a su **Sharingan**.

Las Shuriken salieron hacia Naomi, quien esquivo con gracia, las Shuriken, realizando una pirueta.

— **¡Hakke Roku-jū Nana Sho! (Sesenta y Siete Palmas)** —Exclamo Neji, saliendo disparado hacia la Uchiha y golpeándola en sus Tenketsu— ¡Y QUEDATE EN EL SUELO!

— **¡Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Doble Decapitación Mental)** —La voz de Naomi surgió del suelo, un par de manos salieron y hundieron a Sasuke, hasta que solo quedo su cabeza, por fuera —Y quédate en el suelo.

— ¡La ganadora es Uchiha Naomi de Konoha! —dijo Yugao sonriente. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir — ¡El siguiente combate, será entre: Aburame Shino de Konoha vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna!

—Veamos si vales la pena —dijo Gaara, con un tono frio, mientras que la calabaza dejaba salir la arena y esta, rodeaba a Gaara.

— **¡Ninpo:** **Konchū Kyasshu no Jutsu** **! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Escondrijo de Insectos)** —dijo Shino de forma calmada, mientras que los insectos, surgían de entre su cuerpo, los insectos se fueron alejando y Shino ya no estaba allí.

La arena se movió y evito un golpe de Shino, quien intentó golpear, con su puño hecho de un guante de insectos.

—Ninpo: Nadare Sabaku no Jutsu (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Avalancha del Desierto) —La arena fue contra Shino.

—Ninpo: (Arte Ninja: Colmena de Abejas Africanizadas) —En la mano de Shino, apareció una esfera gris que lanzo contra Gaara, quien creo una espada, para cortar la esfera, pero en lugar de eso, la esfera se deshizo en miles de abejas, que comenzaron a picar el cuerpo de Gaara —Las abejas africanizadas, son una de las razas más mortales del mundo, es casi imposible, escapar al veneno, es algo aun peor, que ese Jutsu de veneno, usado por Naruto… veamos cuanto resistes —En eso, creo un escudo de insectos, por una Shuriken que fue contra él.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunto el Hokage, antes de sentir un Kunai en su cuello— ¡Kazekage-Dono! —Miles de Shinobis de Suna y Oto asaltaron el lugar de batalla.

 **La invasión de Oto y Suna, había dado inicio…**

 **Lo malo, era que se enfrentaban a 5 Kamis.**


	13. Guerra en Konoha

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Mortal Kombat, pertenecen a Earthrealm Studios**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Guerra en Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Estos humanos, son tontos —Sentencio Amaterasu, al ver a un grupo de Oto, atacarla directamente, con lastima, extendió su mano, hacia ellos— **¡Taiyō Furea! (Llamarada Solar)** —De la palma de Amaterasu, surgió un tornado de fuego, que carbonizo a sus rivales.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Shinkūha! (Ondas Decapitadoras)** —Exclamo un Shinobi de Oto, golpeando el aparato en su brazo, las ondas sonaras, golpearon a un grupo de Shinobis de Konoha y otro de Kusa.

— **¡Doton:** **Chikyū no te no Jutsu** **! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Manos de Tierra)** —dijo una Kunoichi de Iwa, apoyando a Konoha. La Kunoichi, coloco sus manos en la tierra y un par de manos gigantes surgieron, apastando al Shinobi de Oto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** —Exclamo un Shinobi de Suna, lanzando una gran ráfaga de viento.

— **¡Ninpo: Chikyū no Nami no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Ola de Tierra)** —Exclamaron, **3** miembros del Clan Sarutobi, haciendo que la tierra se moviera, lanzando al aire al Shinobi de Oto, quien falleció en la caída.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Ninpo: Konchū no Nami no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Ola de Insectos)** —Exclamo Shino, mientras que sus insectos, literalmente, devoraban a los 5 enemigos, frente a ella.

— **¡Ninpo: Kage Wana no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Trampa Sombría)** —Exclamo Kiyomi, mientras que su sombra, atrapaba a otros **4** Shinobis de Oto y otros **4** de Kumo y luego los **8** eran empalados por sombras.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Ninpo: Shi no Oto no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Sonido Mortal)** —exclamo un Shinobi de Oto, haciendo sonar el aparato de su brazo y haciendo que los oídos de sus enemigos, sangraran, haciéndolos caer muertos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Raiton: Shiden! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Electricidad Purpura)** —Exclamo Naruto, con su mano rodeada de rayos lila, atravesando a sus rivales.

— **¡** **Kami Chakuramu** **! (Chakram de Papel)** —Exclamo Konan sonriente elevando sus manos reuniendo miles de papeles en forma de anillo, lanzándolo contra sus rivales.

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando un Suiton Jutsu, dejando sorprendidas a su prima de cabello azul y a su novia.

— **¡Katon: Hi Ken no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Puño de Fuego)** —Naomi, salió de la nada y les salvo la vida a ambos, atravesándole el pecho a un Shinobi de Oto.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —dijo Kurenai, vestida como ANBU, apareciendo ante él —Tengo algo que contarte…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡GAARA! —Le llamo Kankuro, pero la mitad del cuerpo de Gaara, comenzaba a cubrirse de arena— ¡Hemos descubierto algo: Otosan, no ordeno este ataque a Konoha! —Gaara dejo de mover la arena tras Kankuro y le escucho.

— ¡Orochimaru, asesino al Kazekage! —dijo Naruto apareciendo— ¡Una Kunoichi ANBU, tiene algo de afecto hacia mí y me dijo que encontró el cadáver de Sabaku no Rasa, enterrado en medio del desierto, una serpiente constrictora, acabo con su vida!

La arena de Ichibi se guardó en la calabaza. Gaara asintió a las palabras de Naruto y miro a sus hermanos.

— **¡Ninpo: Sabaku Chēn no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Cadenas del Desierto)** —La arena se desplego nuevamente, atrapando con grilletes a todos los Shinobis de Suna y atrayéndolos, hasta donde estaban los hermanos Sabaku no —Él… —dijo señalando a Naruto —Tiene algo que decirles —Naruto les conto sobre el furtivo encuentro del cadáver del Kazekage, por su novia (Kurenai) —Ahora, les pido… que me ayuden a vengar, la muerte de Otosan —Los Shinobis asintieron — _Arigato, Okasan._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Techo de un edificio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Kinjutsu: Shiki Fūin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Prohibido: Jutsu Mortal de Shinigami)** —exclamo Hiruzen. Mientras que Megami, mantenía con vida a Hiruzen a pesar de que este estaba siendo atravesado por la espada de Orochimaru ¡Te tenemos! —Shinigami, saco una Guadaña y corto espiritualmente, los brazos de Orochimaru, luego Megami, coloco un Fūin en sus brazos. Orochimaru y Kabuto desaparecieron; Megami le salvo la vida de Hiruzen, solo unos segundos más y Shinigami e Yami, habrían podido reclamar su alma.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras varias horas de combate, en las que los Shinobis de Konoha, Iwa y Kumo, no podían estar más confundidos, sobre: **« ¿De qué lado están los Shinobis de Suna?»** ; se llevó a cabo una reunión, por órdenes del Hokage.

— ¡Por decisión de los Damiyos y Comerciantes! —Hablaba Hiruzen a los presentes— ¡Ninguno de los participantes del Examen, tendrá el grado de Chūnin! —Los Genin no protestaron, pero pronto los aldeanos, comenzaron a exigir que su preciado "Sasuke-Sama", se convirtiera en Chūnin, pero el Instinto Asesino, no solo de Ritsuko y Tomoe, sino también de Shinigami, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y Megami, les hizo callarse.

— **En ese caso** —dijo Megami sonriente — **Me complace, darle a Namikaze Naruto, el título de Sen'nin y el contrato de los Coyotes** —Naruto tomo el pergamino y firmo el contrato — **Naruto-Kun** — dijo Megami en un tono tan sugerente, que fácilmente, podría pasar por descarado— **Yo misma he creado este contrato para ti. Asi que solo tú, serás su contratista.**

 _ **(N/A: ¿Quién está dentro de Gaara? ¿Quién será la novia de Naruto? Elijan: Ichibi/Hikari o Karura)**_


	14. Fin

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los personajes de Mortal Kombat, pertenecen a Earthrealm Studios**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::**

 **14: Fin**

 **:::::::::::**

— ¡Exijo que me entregues ahora mismo, ese contrato Dobe! —Grito Sasuke furioso.

— ¡Sasuke, ya basta! —Grito Mikoto, tomando a su hijo, antes de que este se lanzara contra el rubio.

— ¡Y tu suéltame, perra! —Grito Sasuke empujándola, mientras que el Ten no Juin, se extendía por su piel.

— **¡Jūryoku no Kabe! (Muro de Gravedad)** —Exclamo Naruto, alargando su mano y haciendo que la gravedad, se detuviera detrás de Mikoto, evitando de este modo, que cayera al suelo, luego, realizo un gesto con su mano y Mikoto, acabo a su lado.

—Tu… tu maldito, Dobe —Las marcas comenzaron a poblar el cuerpo de Sasuke y el Chakra lila, comenzó a surgir — ¡TU VAS A ENTREGARME, ESE PODER, AHORA MISMO! —Sasuke lanzo un puño al rostro de Naruto.

Naruto solo suspiro, todo ese tiempo, había tenido el Kamigan activo, vio el puño de Sasuke, ir hacia él— **¡Yari Hinode! (Flecha del Amanecer)** —Grito Naruto y un haz de luz dorado, surgió desde algún lugar, golpeando a Sasuke en el pecho y mandándolo a volar, un par de metros de él.

Sasuke se levantó molesto y realizo sellos, mientras que su mano derecha, se rodeaba de rayos— ¡Chidory! —Sasuke se lanzó hacia Naruto, pero el Instinto Asesino del Hokage, hizo que ambos jóvenes se detuvieran.

— ¡YA BASTA! — Grito Hiruzen, con voz de mando— ¡NO PERMITIRE UNA INSURRECCIÓN EN ESTE LUGAR! —Naruto asintió. Sasuke solo se aguantaba, las ganas de matarlos a todos e irse con Orochimaru —Si desean luchar, lucharan —Naruto se sorprendió y Sasuke sonrió, asesinaría al Dobe y conseguiría el **Mangekyō Sharingan** —Tendrán **2** meses de entrenamiento. Es todo. Hasta entonces, no deseo saber nada, sobre ningún escándalo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Coliseo de Batalla de Konoha (Un mes después)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡El día de hoy… *tos*…nos reunimos… *tos*…para presenciar…*tos*… *tos*… un combate de clanes… entre Uzumaki Naruto: Próximo líder del Clan Uzumaki de Konoha, Vs Uchiha Sasuke: Líder suplementario del Clan Uchiha de Konoha! —dijo Hayate.

— _¿Suplementario?_ —Se preguntó un enfadado Sasuke— _¡¿Qué mierda esta soltando ese imbécil?!_ —Cuando vio a Naruto ante él, sonrió, cerro sus ojos y activo su Sharingan ¡Luego de que te mate, obtendré el último nivel Mangekyō Sharingan y podre entonces matarlo a _él,_ y a todo aquel, que se cruce en mi camino!

Naruto se colocó con un brazo al frente y la palma extendida, un brazo pegado al costado (también con la palma extendida), la pierna derecha extendida y flexionada y la pierna izquierda, a pocos centímetros de la derecha.

Sasuke se lanzó contra Naruto, usando el Taijutsu de su clan: Hiken (Puño de Fuego), lanzo un puño al frente.

Naruto desvió el puño de Sasuke.

Sasuke lanzo una rápida patada frontal, que lanzo a Naruto, contra el suelo.

Naruto logro extender sus manos, apoyarse en el suelo y ponerse en pie. Volvió a su posición original y lanzo una patada al frente.

Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en ir hacia él, que la patada de Naruto surtió efecto en Sasuke, sin que Naruto, tuviera que moverse ni un centímetro.

El Hiken del Clan Uchiha, funciona solo si tienes el Sharingan en su penúltima etapa y siempre golpes con las manos, sin realizar movimientos bruscos hacia el adversario— explico Naruto, todos quienes le escuchaban, especialmente, los miembros del Clan Uchiha, estaban sorprendidos de que Naruto, supiera algo como eso; el **Hiken** era solo conocido por los Uchiha— ¿No te enseñaron los pasos correctos de Taijutsu, como a mí, Sasuke? —Los maestros de la academia, se avergonzaron, ya que ellos tenían órdenes de los ancianos, sobre no ayudar a Naruto. Pero no importaba, ya que Naruto lo aprendió todo, por parte de su madre.

Sasuke está irritado— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Sasuke, lanzo una esfera de fuego, hacia Naruto; realizo más sellos y se alzó en el aire— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas de Fénix)** —Ahora, Naruto tenía un total de **6** esferas de fuego, yendo hacia él — _Muy bien Dobe: Ahora, solo esquiva el_ _ **Gōkakyū**_ _y el_ _ **Hōsenka**_ _y déjame, matarte… déjame conseguir el_ _ **Mangekyō Sharingan**_ _… ¡DEJAME ARREBATARLE LA VIDA A ÉL!_ —Pensó enloquecido.

— **¡** **Burakku Hōru** **!** **(** **Agujero Negro** **)** —Grito Naruto, mientras que con la ayuda de su **Jūryoku no Mahō** , abría un agujero negro, por el cual ingresaron los **Katon no Jutsus** de Sasuke.

— " _No"_ —Susurro Sasuke— ¡NO! —Su grito fue poderoso, pero el Chakra que libero, fue aún mayor. El Ten no Juin, se salió de control; el cabello de Sasuke se alargó y se volvió azul, su piel se volvió gris, una estrella negra apareció en el puente de su nariz, un par de manos/alas aparecieron en su espalda— **¡NO!** —Rugió con una voz distorsionada, mientras que realizaba sellos de manos— **¡Saigo no Chidory! (Ultimo Millar de Pájaros)** —El Chidory se mostraba negros y de gran tamaño, Sasuke corrió hacia Naruto.

— **¡Tatsumaki Doku! (Tornado de Veneno)** —Rugió Naruto, un tornado negro/verde apareció ante él. Sasuke lo atravesó sin importar nada y atravesó el torso de Naruto. Sonrió, Naruto le miraba con una cara de sorpresa… ¡Sangro!; Sasuke sonrió.

—Te tengo… por fin… por fin te tengo, maldito… —Sasuke escupió sangre ¡Que…! ¿Qué…?

—Sas… Sasuke… —Le dijo Naruto, con sangre en sus labios, no solo en su pecho —La… la… palabra… **"Furea Bushin" (Clon de Llamarada)** … ¿Significa algo para ti? —Sasuke abrió los ojos e intento despegarse del cuerpo de Naruto— **¡Chakra Kama Chēn! (Cadenas de Guadaña de Chakra)** —Miles de cadenas, terminadas en guadañas, tomaron el cuerpo de Sasuke, el Bushin exploto

Naruto acabo con Sasuke, el Uchiha estaba en el suelo; con el cuerpo triturado; por la presión gravitatoria, quemado y envenenado.

Naruto apareció en un **Shunshin** , miro a Sasuke. Estaba MUY, decepcionado del Uchiha, sin embargo, no pudo cantar victoria: Usar Chakra y magia, para crear ese **Bushin** y además de mantener la forma de la **Chakra Kama Chēn** , le canso.

Naruto cayó desmallado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3** semanas después se dio un veredicto: Sasuke, no solo, no se apegó a las normas del encuentro, sino que también se atrevió a atacar a otros Shinobis, tanto camaradas de Konoha, como extranjeros y a los propios Gokages.

Los Gokages, ordenaron que Sasuke, fuera enviado a prisión.

Sakura, intento persuadirlos, intento culpar a Kyūbi, pero solo consiguió que la Kitsune intentara asesinarla; luego culpo al Ten no Juin cosa que no consiguió y finalmente, desesperada por perder al Uchiha, amenazó con atacar a los Gokages, si no liberaban a su Sasuke-Kun. Los Gokages, actuaron de inmediato: Vieron dicho acto, como una traición y Sakura también fue encarcelada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó **2** semanas después de la batalla contra Sasuke. Se encontraba en el hospital, sobre una camilla y encontró a su lado derecho a su tío Nagato dormido y a su prima Konan. A su lado izquierdo encontró a su madre Kushina, asi como a Ritsuko, Tomoe, Naomi y Kurenai.

Sonrió para sí mismo y poco a poco, las **6** visitas de Naruto, fueron despertando. Inmediatamente, Tomoe y Ritsuko, le saltaron encima revisándole con su Iryō-Ninjutsu.

— ¡ **N** o **s** o **t** r **a** s **v** am **o** s c **o** n **é** l **!** —Gritaron inmediatamente las **2** Kunoichis, la Yokai y el Ángel. Naruto sonrió. Estos serían sin lugar a dudas, **3** años, muy interesantes.

FIN

 **N/A: Diego: Me complace el decirles, que Ángel Guardián, ha sido finalizado. Sé que muchos se decepcionaran de que este sea el final y que no vayamos a tocar el tema del Naruto: Shippuden. Pero creemos, que es un final, más que ansiado y además, necesitado.**


End file.
